Exilio
by Tradutoras Ponto Com
Summary: Sasuke está consumido pelo ódio depois de saber a verdade sobre o seu irmão, quando seu coração está mais obscuro ele encontra com seus ex-colegas de time quase morrendo – Quem está os perseguindo Sakura? – Konoha – respondeu desmaiando. :Tradução:
1. A irritante e o perdedor

_Aparecendo por aqui com uma história nova gente e olha a hora...^^_

_ Sentiram minha falta? Bom eu lhes trago aqui nova fanfic, pela qual me apaixonei, minhas favoritas do fandom Naruto e tenho certeza_

_ que vcs vão gostar... Aventura, emoção, suspense e claro romance, quem não gosta?_

* * *

><p><em>E eu queria agradecer o reviews de N.D.Q.F.S...<em>

_Vcs são super fofas e totalmente vale a pena estar aqui postando quando nós lemos o coments! Sério, agradeço muito e espero muito _

_reviews para essa aqui_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias Ela-chan por el placer de traducir esta bella historia, me siento muy feliz! ¡Felicidades ;)<em>

* * *

><p><em>Classificação: T-rated<em>

_Romance/General_

_Fandon: Naruto_

_Shipper: SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence eu nem queria mesmo, huh! Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a história a Elade-chan._

_Autora: Elade-chan_

_Sinopse: Sasuke está consumido pelo ódio depois de saber a verdade sobre o seu irmão, quando seu coração está mais obscuro ele encontra com seus ex-colegas de time quase morrendo – Quem está os perseguindo Sakura? – Konoha – respondeu desmaiando. SasuSaku e algo de NaruHina_

* * *

><p><strong>Exílio<strong>

_Traduzido por Chris96_

Capítulo 1: A irritante e o perdedor

Sasuke e sua equipe, agora chamada Taka, decidiram descansar alguns dias em um dos esconderijos ocultos dos Uchihas para assim poderem preparar-se para o ataque final contra o Conselho de Konoha. Seu vingativo líder tinha decidido acabar com eles a todo custo, e também com todos aqueles que se interpusesse em seu caminho, se assim fosse, destruiria a aldeia inteira.

Desde que Madara tinha revelado a Sasuke a verdade sobre Itachi e seu clã, o Uchiha havia se tornado ainda mais frio se isso era possível. Todo seu ser emanava ódio e fúria, ele queria vingança mais do que nunca, e a teria custasse o que custasse. Nada mais importava, tudo estava morto para ele.

* * *

><p>Iam a caminho de Konoha para acabar com tudo, arrasariam aqueles que tinham levado tudo que uma vez ele havia amado. Caso morresse depois, bom, a vida já não teria muito sentido para alguém como ele. Uma vez terminada sua vingança poderia ser enviado ao inferno, não faria muita diferença.<p>

* * *

><p>A Taka entrou na caverna espaçosa onde estava camuflado o esconderijo, Sasuke os levou à parede que era na verdade uma porta oculta.<p>

De repente ouviram um barulho procedente de dentro, a luz que vinha da entrada da caverna não era o suficiente, deixando o interior na penumbra. Todos pararam para ouvir novamente algo que indicasse que não estavam sozinhos entre as paredes de pedra.

O Uchiha começou a dar um passo a frente para descobrir o que era que estava lá, quando uma kunai se cravou no chão diante dele como um aviso. Então se tratava de uma pessoa, pensou, um shinobi, parecia ser pela arma que tinha jogado com precisão. Sasuke ficou surpreso que Karin não tivesse notado seu chakra.

- Não dê mais um passo – disse uma autoritária voz de mulher de dentro da escuridão no fundo da caverna – Estou avisando, estou armada.

A garota deu um passo à frente saindo da penumbra, e todos puderam ver que se tratava de uma jovem de cabelos rosa e incríveis olhos jade, sustentava uma kunai firmemente agarrada em uma posição defensiva. Ainda assim, era óbvio que sua condição não era muito saudável, estava pálida com profundas olheiras marcando seus olhos, sua roupa estava rasgada e suja em alguns pontos.

Sasuke a tinha reconhecido no mesmo instante, sua antiga companheira de Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Mas o que ela estava fazendo aqui? Seria uma emboscada de Konoha? Ele sabia que o estavam procurando mais ativamente desde que se inteiraram da morte de Orochimaru, mas nunca pensou que fossem encontrá-lo realmente e, ainda menos, na porta de seu próprio esconderijo.

- Sa-ku-ra – o Uchiha pronunciou seu nome lentamente fazendo ela se sobressaltar.

- Quem é... – a pergunta ficou suspensa no ar quando a rosada se moveu ligeiramente mudando seu ângulo de visão para que a luz da entrada da caverna não cegasse seus olhos tornando as figuras dos intrusos, silhuetas negras. Uma vez que ela pôde ver as características do garoto, seus olhos se arregalaram em surpresa.

- Sasuke-kun – disse com a voz trêmula, como se não acreditasse de verdade.

* * *

><p>Sakura pensou que talvez fosse produto de sua mente, que nesse momento estava sob forte pressão devido à situação extrema que se encontrava. Mesmo que fosse verdade que era Uchiha Sasuke que estava diante dela, não sabia até que ponto era uma coisa boa, porque em seu último encontro ele tentou matá-los, e realmente agora, achava que não seria capaz de se defender.<p>

Sasuke a observava de perto, via-se a distância que não estava no seu melhor momento, pálida e abatida, parecia exausta. Mas não deixou de notar que ela não tinha baixado a kunai nem um centímetro ao reconhecê-lo. _Ela ainda está preparada, _pensou o Uchiha ao ver que ela não confiava nele, pelo menos entendeu que ele era perigoso.

Estava intrigado com a imagem forte e determinada que mostrava a rosada, apesar de estar ferida. Sim, porque naquele ponto Sasuke já tinha percebido que deveria ser algo sério, para nesse momento apresentar esse aspecto deteriorado.

Notava sua mudança, com mais confiança em si mesma. Sua mão não tremia ao segurar a kunai e seus olhos refletiam uma determinação que poucas vezes tinha visto, disposta a enfrentar qualquer coisa.

Não tinha muita certeza do que fazer com ela, se a deixasse ir o mais provável é que ela fosse direto a Konoha relatar sua posição. Talvez à opção mais prática fosse matá-la, mesmo que sempre achasse desagradável matar pessoas que não tinha lhe feito nada, o que não significava que ele não fizesse se a situação exigia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o moreno perguntou friamente.

- ... – ela apenas estremeceu um pouco, mas não disse nada, parecia nervosa e tensa como uma corda.

* * *

><p>Os demais integrantes da Taka os observavam com curiosidade, passando a vista de um ao outro como em uma partida de tênis. Eles não tinham se aproximado da rosada, embora estivessem em maior número, já que parecia que Sasuke e ela se qualquer forma, todos eles ganhariam em uma luta além de ser quatro contra um, a garota parecia ser mais fraca, possivelmente ferida.<p>

- Você está sozinha? – continuou perguntando o Uchiha no mesmo tom. De repente, lhe tinha assaltado a possibilidade de que se a rosada estava lá o _usuratonkachi_ do Naruto não podia andar muito longe ou, talvez, outros ninjas de Konoha estavam perambulando por aí.

A kunoichi se revolveu nervosa e escorregou um pouco de lado como se estivesse tentando cobrir algo atrás dela, um ligeiro vestígio de dor tomou conta do seu rosto quando se moveu e fez um sinal impercetível de encostar o cotovelo em sua lateral como se ele estivesse doendo.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, sua situação piorava a cada minuto. Não tinha certeza se podia confiar, mesmo que só um pouco, em Sasuke. Talvez se contasse tudo... embora pudesse dar no mesmo. Sentia como seu ferimento pulsava na lateral e nem sequer tinha chakra para se curar. Porque sim, ela estava ferida e havia perdido bastante sangue na verdade. Se ainda estava de pé era porque não podia permitir-se cair, não quando havia alguém que precisava dela.

- Karin, verifique o perímetro. – ordenou o moreno sem tirar os olhos de Sakura.

- Seu chakra é muito fraco, por isso que não pude perceber a princípio, cairá a qualquer momento – disse quando terminou o escaneamento - atrás dela tem outro chakra igualmente fraco ou mais, não detectei ninguém fora ou nas imediações.

Assim que se revelou a presença do seu companheiro ferido, Sakura firmou a kunai na mão e franziu a testa.

- Eu juro que não vai ser eu que vou cair, se você se aproximar – a rosada advertiu ao perceber que faziam uma sugestão de olhar atrás dela.

Sakura retrocedeu alguns passos aproximando-se de uma espécie de vulto encoberto em cobertores, que eles não haviam notado antes.

- Não queremos problemas – disse Sakura decidida – O que estamos ou não fazendo aqui não tem nada a ver com você, Sasuke... não temos nada que possa te interessar – completou num sussurro.

O Uchiha se cansou de tanto mistério e decidiu ir direto ao ponto, em um movimento rápido a kunai de Sakura caiu ao chão com um ruído metálico que ressoou por toda a caverna e, no segundo seguinte, Sasuke tinha a encurralado contra a parede sujeitando seus braços para imobilizá-la. A kunoichi conteve um grito de dor quando ele atingiu suas costas na rocha.

- Não – gritou, tentando se libertar – Sasuke, por favor... – se queixou angustiada, deixando de lutar e olhando o vulto estendido no chão que tanto tinha protegido – por favor, não faça nada...

* * *

><p>O moreno se voltou para o ferido e soltou Sakura, separando-se para se aproximar mais de seu companheiro e descobrir quem é. Quando deixou de sustentar a rosada, esta caiu de joelhos, se segurando nas rochas e respirando pesadamente.<p>

As suspeitas de Sasuke foram confirmadas ao comprovar quando viu uma desgrenhada mata de cabelos amarelos saindo de baixo dos cobertores. Ao observar melhor, pôde ver que deitado no chão, com um pano úmido sobre a testa e várias faixas o cobrindo, se encontrava Uzumaki Naruto... seu antigo companheiro, seu rival, seu amigo...seu _irmão_. Não mais, tudo isso acabou quando foi embora, ele já não tinha nenhum irmão, pensou amargamente.

- Está muito ferido – disse a rosada, em voz baixa - ...nós tivemos que ir ...fiz o possível, mas... – não dizia mais que frases sem nexo em tom angustiado. Talvez fosse a hora de engolir o orgulho para a kunoichi, faria qualquer coisa para salvar Naruto.

- Sasuke, por favor... você tem que ajudá-lo – pediu melancolicamente - ...se não ele vai morrer... – sua voz se quebrou e lágrimas escaparam dos seus olhos jades. A garota tentou se levantar e caiu de novo aos pés do Uchiha

Tinha que tentar, mesmo que fosse humilhando-se dessa maneira. Sua situação era bastante desfavorável e, se fosse necessário, Sakura se curvaria diante do próprio diabo, pedir ajuda a Sasuke não era muito mais digno que isso. Era admitir que fosse fraca, uma irritante como sempre ele tinha dito. Mas se com isso, conseguisse que Naruto vivesse estava disposta a vender seu orgulho mesmo que desprezasse a si mesma por isso.

- ... – o moreno olhou de novo, Naruto imóvel e inconsciente e depois a rosada agachada no chão implorando-lhe para salvá-lo. Tinha visto em seus olhos o quanto lhe custava pedir ajuda. Esse brilho de raiva contida, antes de quebrar e suplicar. Sua situação devia ser pior do que ele imaginava.

- Se alguma vez fomos algo para você, se isso significa alguma coisa... não deixe que morra – sua voz era mergulhada na dor. Sasuke notou que sua testa estava frisada com o suor, como se estivesse com febre e suas equilibradas lágrimas caiam deixando gotas no solo. Olhando bem, outro líquido escorria no chão também, mas esse era mais escuro e espesso, sangue.

- O que aconteceu? – o Uchiha perguntou em tom áspero.

* * *

><p>Sakura quase não ouviu a pergunta, a visão começava a se nublar e podia sentir como a febre percorria seu corpo como um rio de fogo distorcendo seus pensamentos.<p>

- Fugimos – a rosada parecia que estava delirando – ...resgatei Naruto...nos perseguiram...

Sasuke se agachou na frente dela e agarrou-lhe os pulsos, que estavam manchados com seu próprio sangue, para que olhasse para ele, seus olhos tinham um brilho opaco e febril.

- Ajude-o... não deixe que façam nada... se o encontrarem vão matá-lo... e a mim – Sakura dava cabeçadas para se manter consciente

- Quem, Sakura? Quem os persegue? – perguntou Sasuke a sacudindo. Para terem os deixado nesse estado, devia ser alguém perigoso, talvez um Akatsuki.

- Konoha – disse gravemente, recuperando alguma lucidez por um momento, então caiu inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Sasuke observou a kunoichi desmaiando, soltou seus pulsos deixando ela tombada no solo e se levantou sem tirar os olhos dela.<p>

_ Tinha ouvido bem? Konoha? _Talvez tenha sido um delírio da garota de cabelos róseos causado pela febre. Uma vila não deixava nesse estado seus próprios ninjas... ou talvez. Tendo em conta o que tinha descoberto recentemente sobre Konoha, não era tão louco que eles estivessem fugindo de sua própria aldeia, mas agora o que martelava na sua cabeça era por quê.

* * *

><p>Voltou a passar a vista por seus ex-companheiros inconscientes, estavam abatidos e com as roupas sujas, pareciam mais dois mendigos do que um par de ninjas da Folha. O que eles poderiam ter feito de tão terrível para serem perseguidos dessa maneira, não conseguia entender.<p>

O que mais o surpreendia era se tratar precisamente deles. Ele sabia que jamais trairiam a Vila, não depois que ele foi embora, isso tinha os deixado com cicatrizes para sempre sobre como era amarga a traição

Não entrava na cabeça dele que Naruto, que sempre se apresentava como "o próximo Hokage, dattebayo", tinha feito algo contra Konoha e Sakura, ela não seria capaz de prejudicar ninguém, muito menos seu próprio povo. Há muito tempo já estava ciente da capacidade de amar a todos que possuía a rosada, que contrastava com a sua própria capacidade de odiar tudo.

* * *

><p>- O que nós fazemos Sasuke? – perguntou Suigetsu quebrando o momento tenso.<p>

O ninja de cabelos azuis olhava surpreso a rosada inconsciente no chão, toda essa situação era bastante surreal. Eles encontraram uma garota, com exótico cabelo rosa, que saiu para enfrentá-los, e de repente, Sasuke e ela pareciam se conhecer. A garota de cabelos róseos, inclusive, pediu ajuda para salvar seu companheiro e dizia que Konoha os perseguia. O Uchiha não tirou os olhos dela, como se quisesse encontrar uma resposta olhando-a.

- Hmpf – limitou-se a dizer o moreno.

Era uma boa pergunta _O que fazemos? _Mas a resposta não era tão simples. Sabia o que devia fazer, a fria lógica de vingador o indicava, dar a volta e continuar com seu plano como se nada tivesse acontecido. Esquecer esse encontro, colocando no canto do seu coração trancando o que ele tinha, todas as memórias de seus companheiros. Então por que... merda, não se mexia, era fácil, move um pé, depois o outro e esqueça...

...E eles morreriam.

Essa era a razão de Sasuke ainda estar com os dentes cerrados e os olhos perfurando a garota desmaiada como se pudesse ler uma solução milagrosa em seu rosto.

_ ...Se alguma vez fomos algo para você, se isso significa alguma..._

_ Foda-se._ Maldita irritante, não podia entender que ele não tinha consciência.

- Tsk – Ele não podia lidar com ninguém, tinha um plano e devia cumprí-lo.

A equipe Taka o observou desviar o olhar, compondo uma expressão ainda mais séria, franzindo a testa ligeiramente. _Ele realmente ia deixá-los morrer e ponto?_ Foi o pensamento que atingiu todo o grupo. Era a decisão que tomaria um vingador nessa situação, nada pode desviá-lo de sua meta, mesmo que para os demais, os corações apertariam por conhecer o destino que seguiam.

_Maldição._

* * *

><p>Sasuke agachou-se e tomou a garota de cabelos rosa delicadamente em seus braços surpreendendo o grupo. Enquanto a carregava, pôde ver como tinha todo tronco vendado habilmente, mas a faixa branca estava empapada com sangue na sua lateral. Ela gemeu de dor, ligeiramente, quando ele reforçou seu agarre trazendo-a contra si para que não caísse<p>

Começou a caminhar movendo-se com firmeza entre seu antigo time Hebi, sem mirá-los, com a cabeça erguida, de cara séria e inexpressiva, como se os desafiasse a fazer algum comentário.

Com um leve aceno para Juugo, que o gigante imediatamente atendeu, deixando de olhar com uma mescla de piedade e ternura a rosada, e se apressou a carregar Naruto como seu líder tinha lhe indicado.

Sasuke chegou à frente da parede da caverna e abriu a entrada ativando seu Sharingan.

- Sasuke-kun? Quem são eles? – atreveu-se a perguntar Karin. A Taka se havia mantido em silêncio durante toda cena, conhecendo o gênio ruim do moreno.

O Uchiha parou um instante antes de entrar na guarida sem nem mesmo se virar.

- Só uma irritante e um perdedor – disse categoricamente começando a entrar no interior com a rosada inconsciente agarrada firmemente em seus braços.

* * *

><p><em>Wowww... e então qual foi a impressão que vcs tiveram da fanfic?<em>

_Sasuke-kun vingativo... e o que será que aconteceu com os ex-companheiros de Konoha, heim..._

_Ficaram curiosas? _

_ Pois então deixem reviews, que com certeza a att chega mais rápido!_

_Bjos, fui-me ;D_


	2. Capitulo 2  Não Somos de Konoha

_Classificação: T-rated_

_Romance/General_

_Fandon: Naruto_

_Shipper: SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence o que é muita infelicidade ¬¬ e a história a Elade-chan._

_Autora: Elade-chan_

_Sinopse: Sasuke está consumido pelo ódio depois de saber a verdade sobre o seu irmão, quando seu coração está mais obscuro ele encontra com seus ex-colegas de time quase morrendo – Quem está os perseguindo Sakura? – Konoha – respondeu desmaiando. SasuSaku e algo de NaruHina_

_Traduzido por: Strikis_

_Betado por: Bella21_

**Exílio**

Capítulo 2: Não somos de Konoha

Sakura abriu os olhos com esforço, sentia as pálpebras pesadas e o corpo adormecido.

_- Onde estou? _- Pensou sem reconhecer o teto, que era a única coisa que via do lugar em que estava. Encontrava-se deitada em uma cama, era suave e lhe deu vontade de fechar os olhos de novo e entregar-se ao sono que tentava apoderar-se dela, mas algo impedia. Pensamentos pairavam em seu cérebro cansado e não podia render-se mais as almofadas que a rodeavam, convidando-a a esquecer de todos os problemas...da dor...das feridas...

_...Feridas..._

_...Naruto..._

_ Naruto! _Sakura voltou a abrir os olhos de repente. Agora recordava, Naruto e ela estavam em perigo, não podia permitir-se baixar a guarda.

Incorporou-se tão rápido que sua cabeça deu voltas e teve que se segurar até que passasse o enjoo. Ao ver a sua volta, descobriu que se encontrava em um quarto de tamanho médio, com paredes escuras. A sua esquerda, um pouco longe da cama, notou uma porta aberta que dava a um corredor, o qual não se podia ver nada do local onde estava. Junto a sua cama tinha uma mesinha com uma bacia e ataduras limpas.

Voltou-se para sua direita e viu que no quarto havia outra cama e deitado nela, encontrava-se seu companheiro de equipe loiro. Sakura suspirou aliviada e se apressou a levantar-se para comprovar seu estado. Tinha vários cabos conectados a ele, mas apresentava melhores aspectos do que ela recordava.

A rosada arrancou o tubo com soro que tinha no braço, o qual não havia percebido até então, e afastou os lençóis apoiando seus pés descalços no frio chão. Contudo, quando deu um par de passos em direção à cama de seu amigo, os joelhos falharam e caiu no chão.

_ Droga._ Ainda estava fraca, colocou a mão no lado que agora estava enfaixado, assim com o resto do corpo. Não usava camiseta, mas as vendas brancas a cobriam, por sorte sua saia e a curta camiseta de malha negra de ninja, estavam lá.

Arrastou-se como pôde até chegar à cama de Naruto e a agarrou para colocar-se de pé.

- Não deveria fazer isso. – Disse uma fria voz recostada à porta.

Sakura ficou gelada, ainda com os joelhos no chão para tentar se levantar. Voltou-se para a entrada e viu que, com os braços cruzados e apoiado no canto da porta, estava Uchiha Sasuke, observando-a com sua habitual arrogância.

Então a rosada lembrou-se do encontro com seu antigo companheiro, e como ela lhe havia pedido ajuda. No fundo, havia pensado que ele os abandonaria como fez ao fugir de Konoha, mas para sua surpresa, estava equivocada.

- Sasuke...- A garota ajeitou-se apertando os dentes para ignorar a dor - ...somente queria ver com está o Naruto.

-Hump. – Limitou-se a contestar o Uchiha.

Tinha visto como Sakura caíra ao tentar levantar-se e logo se arrastou para chegar à cama do _usuratonkachi_. Desde quando estavam tão unidos?

A rosada colocou sua mão na frente de Naruto para comprovar sua temperatura e começou a verificar seu estado com a outra mão, passando-a por cima sem tocar, emanando chackra verde devido ao jutsu.

Sasuke observou atentamente. Assim pôde ver que Sakura era médica, isso explicava o fato das feridas serem tratadas com chackra, mas então porque demônios não tinha curado a si mesma? A resposta a essa pergunta chegou à mente do Uchiha rapidamente, ela tinha preferido gastar seu chackra curando o Dobe, ainda que sangrasse no processo.

O moreno recordou o estado em que ambos haviam chegado.

_-Flash Back-_

_ Sasuke levou a rosada, percorrendo rapidamente os corredores, até um quarto com duas camas, e a deitou em uma delas, na outra cama verificou como Juugo colocava Naruto._

_-Karin, – chamou – no quarto do lado tem materiais médicos, pegue o que precisar._

_ Observando seus companheiros, percebeu que ambos tinham febre, as feridas de Naruto haviam sido tratadas e não sangravam como as de Sakura, contudo, seu estado geral parecia pior por estar inconsciente a mais tempo. _

_ Karin chegou trazendo consigo ataduras limpas, e várias bolsas de soro e caixas de medicamentos._

_- Tem febre, necessitaremos uma bacia com água fria e toalhas. – Informou a ruiva examinando as feridas._

_- Suigetsu, tem um banheiro no final do corredor. – Indicou Sasuke que não parecia disposto a mover-se do quarto._

_- As feridas do garoto estão boas, mas tem que baixar a temperatura e pôr soro e antibiótico, algo está passando no seu chackra... parece estar contido, existe algo que não permite que se recupere... não sei. – Disse Karin pensativa._

_ O Uchiha pensou que era muito estranho que Naruto permanecesse tanto tempo inconsciente. Pelo que se lembrava, o loiro tinha um assombroso poder de recuperação e seu chackra tinha níveis muito altos, graças a Kyuubi que guardava em seu interior._

_- O chackra da garota também esta baixo, mas é por causa de suas feridas, estão estancadas, mas a diferença é que somente as dele estão tratadas levemente com jutsu médico... sua temperatura também é muito alta. – Disse de forma avaliativa._

_ Karin abriu a camiseta de Sakura e começou a tirar as vendas manchadas de sangue que cobriam suas costas, e deixou as que resguardavam a parte superior, para preservar o máximo possível de sua intimidade._

_ Tão logo a Kunoichi da Taka deixou a vista a pele da rosada, puderam observar uma ferida que sangrava e vários hematomas grandes que manchavam seu corpo. Sakura gemeu levemente, franzindo um pouco a testa em uma face de dor._

_- Acredito que tem um par de costelas quebradas. – Informou a ruiva começando a emanar chackra curativo sobre a ferida._

_ Nesse momento, Suigetsu voltou com a bacia de água que haviam pedido e colocou na mesinha que ficava entre as duas camas._

_- Aqui está. Agora o que precisa, cenoura? – Perguntou o Shinobi. Não pôde conter-se em dizer algo para irritar sua companheira, toda essa tensão e silêncio o deixavam nervoso. Além de que, já levava muito tempo sem insultá-la._

_- O que você acha, cara de peixe? É um inútil! - Respondeu a ruiva com raiva. Já tinha muito com que ocupar-se com os dois feridos que não reconhecia, para ter que aturar seu companheiro idiota._

_- Calados. – Ordenou Sasuke sem se quer levantar a voz, ele não precisava aumentar o timbre, para ser intimidante._

_ Juugo já tinha se aproximado até as toalhas e nesse momento, as submergiam para logo colocá-las na testa de Naruto e na de Sakura._

_ Karin seguiu vendando as costas da rosada, depois de curar o melhor que podia suas feridas. Então as pálpebras da Kunoichi tremeram antes de abrirem levemente revelando brilhantes olhos jades que olhavam de forma desfocada sem fixar nada, como se não os visse._

_- ...Naruto... – Murmurou Sakura._

_ Sasuke fixou seu inexpressível olhar nela._

_- Quem é Naruto? – Perguntou Suigetsu, demonstrando uma vez mais sua incapacidade para ficar em silêncio._

_- Ele. – Apontou o moreno com um aceno de cabeça para a outra cama._

_-...não se renda... - seguia sussurrando a rosada - ... não deixarei...não é sua culpa...ele nunca faria dano..._

_- Está delirando. – Disse Karin que estava tratando Naruto nesse momento. – É devido à febre._

_ O Uchiha aproximou-se dela lentamente. Sakura se mexia agitada enrugando a testa e abrindo os olhos de vez em quando._

_- ...Sasuke-kun... - Disse a rosada olhando-o com os olhos fechados. O moreno se surpreendeu de que o reconhecesse. - Kakashi-sensei chega tarde outra vez?_

_- ...Sim... - respondeu o Uchiha à inverossímil pergunta da garota. Talvez lhe dissesse algo do que havia passado._

_- Não podemos treinar hoje...está escuro...sonhei algo muito estranho. – Seguiu dizendo a garota, que parecia acreditar que era uma dessas tarde que esperava seu sensei para treinar, quando tinha doze anos - ...Você ia embora...e te colocavam no livro Bingo...Naruto ficou muito bravo..._

_ Depois de dizer isso fechou seus olhos afundando em um profundo sono._

O livro Bingo. _Poderia ser outro delírio de Sakura, mas algo dizia ao moreno que isso tinha algo a ver com a realidade. Franziu a testa e abandonou o quarto nesse mesmo momento ante os olhares atônitos da Taka._

_-Fim do Flash Back-_

Sasuke necessitava saber o que havia acontecido exatamente. A menção que Sakura havia feito do Livro Bingo, ainda que fosse entre delírios, o tinha deixado inquieto.

Não era de se estranhar que a essas alturas ele fosse oficialmente declarado traidor rank S, mas pensava que Naruto estava lutando para trazê-lo de volta e, para isso, tinha o apoio da Hokage. Era por isso que não entendia a decisão de incluí-lo no livro Bingo. Estaria relacionado ao estado em que havia encontrado seus antigos companheiros?

- Tsk. Seu chackra se mantém mínimo. – Murmurou a rosada para si mesma, ainda examinando Naruto.

- Hump. Tem algo o bloqueando. – Afirmou Sasuke de onde estava, recordando as palavras de Karin.

- Eu sei... - Sussurrou pensativamente, sem olhá-lo

O Uchiha pôde ver como a rosada apertava os punhos e os dentes, como se a ira se apoderasse dela.

- Tem que contar-me o que ocorre e o que é isso de Konoha os perseguir. – Disse Sasuke.

Sakura levantou a vista cruzando um olhar nervoso com o moreno, e o garoto notou como um calafrio percorria a kunoichi, fazendo com que a pele descoberta se arrepiasse.

- Como sabe isso?- Perguntou com voz dura a rosada.

- Você disse. – Respondeu ele tranquilamente. Era normal que ela não recordasse bem, depois de tudo estava ardendo em febre quando disse isso.

- Tem roupas nesse armário, pode usá-las enquanto as suas são lavadas. Depois desça as escadas no final do corredor. – Informou o Uchiha.

Sakura passou o olhar em Naruto, e observando-o com ternura e os olhos brilhantes de tristeza, assentiu mudamente fazendo Sasuke saber que o tinha ouvido.

Tão logo que o moreno viu que ela o havia escutado, desapareceu do canto da porta. Não tinha entrado no quarto durante toda a conversa que manteve com a garota, e não entraria. Tinha decidido que ainda que seus antigos companheiros estivessem ali, isso não devia afastá-lo de seus objetivos.

Ele era um vingador, repetia constantemente em sua cabeça. Em seu coração tinha lugar para o ódio, uma aura escura e fria o envolvia aonde fosse. Não poderia misturar-se outra vez com Naruto e Sakura. Ele representava a escuridão e eles eram a luz. Sasuke não podia permitir que a luminosidade o cegasse agora que avistava sua vingança tão perto.

_.*/*/*/*/*._

- Voce ficará bem de verdade? – Sussurrou Sakura acariciando o cabelo loiro de Naruto – Tem que acordar.

O rosto da garota se contraiu um instante observando seu companheiro em um estado tão frágil e desvalido. Ele não era assim, jamais o tinha visto em uma situação semelhante. Naruto sempre se destacava por sua vitalidade, energia e vontade de viver, superiores a qualquer um que Sakura tivesse conhecido.

Sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca, sem poder ouvir a voz de seu melhor amigo. Jamais tinha pensado que chegaria a necessitar tanto de Naruto. Acostumou-se a sua presença, que sempre a apoiava e a protegia como a uma irmã. Agora era sua vez de protegê-lo, e jurava que o faria até seu ultimo suspiro.

Sakura levantou-se e caminhou cansadamente até o armário que Sasuke tinha indicado, onde havia roupa limpa.

Não tinha vontade de descer e enfrentar as perguntas do Uchiha, não podia imaginar ter que aguentar os gritos e acusações que estavam atolados em sua garganta. Ele tinha ajudado-os e por isso Sakura precisava engolir todas as amargas réplicas, não se arriscaria que a jogassem na rua com Naruto nesse estado.

Na verdade, Sakura não estava muito segura do que pensar a respeito do moreno. Ao vê-lo, uma mescla de emoções contraditórias se misturava em seu interior, uma parte dela morria de vontade de socá-lo enquanto a outra queria correr e abraçá-lo. Mas não o faria, ele já não era o Sasuke pelo qual se apaixonara, esse garoto, foi sufocado pelo frio vingador que agora tinha visto.

O que se perguntava a rosada era o porquê de tê-los salvo. Era possível que ainda sobrara algo de companheirismo nele?

Outra vez, Sakura dava duas respostas contraditórias, o coração gritava por acreditar que sim, que ainda havia algo bom no Uchiha. Sua cabeça, por outro lado, tinha uma resposta muito mais lógica, a única coisa que interessava ao moreno, era saber o que estava passando em Konoha, e por isso os ajudava, para tirar suas dúvidas, depois de quase os matar uma vez.

A Kunoichi suspirou ao abrir o guarda-roupa e ver o que tinha dentro. Colocados nos cabides tinha diferentes vestidos, kimonos e yukatas todos muito elegantes, mas com uma coisa em comum, bordado nas costas levavam, sem exceção, o leque branco e vermelho do Uchihas.

Sakura levantou uma camiseta negra cuidadosamente dobrada e a observou com olhos críticos. A roupa em si a agradava, era de mangas curtas muito parecida com as que ela usava, e a colocou sem duvidar, se não fosse pelo fato de, ao dar a volta, notar o bordado estúpido do símbolo que todas as demais possuíam.

Os Uchihas não poderiam ver uma coisa sem pintar sua marca? Recordava os meninos da academia que colocam sua assinatura em todas as mesas, e enchiam as suas coisas com seu nome.

A rosada se perguntou por que, do nada, se irritava tanto em usar roupas com o leque Uchiha. Desta vez a resposta foi única e indiscutível.

_Porque não sou de sua propriedade._

Infelizmente, não podia andar por aí somente coberta com escassas vendas, de modo que teve que fazer muito esforço e se vestir com a camiseta. Decidiu deixar sua saia rosa e suas meias, ainda que somente fosse para se sentir confortável por levar algo seu, e calçou suas botas altas que tinha encontrado em um canto do armário.

Armando-se de valor, saiu do quarto rumo ao encontro com o Uchida, para contar tudo o que tinha passado em sua ausência.

_.*/*/*/*/*._

Sasuke estava sentado em um dos sofás velhos que tinha na sala, onde estava esperando, junto com a Taka, a rosada chegar. Ao seu lado, Karin e Suigetsu discutiam como sempre por qualquer coisa, nem sequer prestava atenção no motivo.

- Estou seguro de que tentava nos envenenar ontem sua bruxa. – Disse o ninja de cabelo celeste. – Essa "comida" que prepara é claramente um material tóxico de primeiro grau.

- Então não coma, maldito peixe. – Contra-atacava a ruiva. – Por mim você pode morrer de fome, assim pelo menos me deixaria tranqüila.

- Não teria tanta sorte, cabeça de fósforo.

- Cale-se o próximo que cozinhar será você, estúpido sushi! – Karin estava a ponto de pular para enforcar seu companheiro.

- Isso se soubesse cozinhar cara de cachorro! - Gritou o rapaz.

- Silêncio. – Ordenou Sasuke com voz ameaçadora.

Os integrantes do Taka calaram-se imediatamente, ainda que seguissem mandando olhares de ódio e algum outro gesto insultante.

Passados uns minutos, todos puderam ouvir o som de passos descendo as escadas.

Os companheiros de Sasuke voltaram seus olhares para a entrada com certa excitação. Estavam intrigados sobre os estranhos que haviam encontrado e curado. Pelo tempo que levavam ali, somente tinham podido averiguar vagamente seus nome e que fugiam de algo, possivelmente Konoha, tendo em conta as palavras da rosada.

Esperavam saber exatamente quem eram e que relação os unia ao Uchiha e Konoha. Desde que haviam encontrado-os, o moreno tinha atuado de maneira estranha, e isso não só tinha incrementado sua curiosidade.

Sakura apareceu ao pé da escada, apoiando-se no corrimão para descer. Notava-se que ainda mancava um pouco, pois não podia estar totalmente recuperada de suas feridas ainda que fizesse todo o possível para ocultar.

A rosada respirou fundo, recolhendo forças para levantar a vista e enfrentar todos esses pares de olhos indagadores que a miravam cheios de perguntas. Dando um par de passos, parou frente a eles observando-os com toda a força de suas brilhantes íris jade, ninguém se moveu nem falou.

- Oi. – Suigetsu se adiantou, aproximando-se da kunoichi que o viu com cautela. O ninja da névoa não podia aguentar o silêncio incômodo, de modo que tinha decidido romper o gelo. – Como se encontra?

A kunoichi o viu indecisa por uns segundos.

-...Bem, muito obrigada. – Afirmou Sakura em tom amável, presenteando-o com um sorriso radiante.

A rosada estava agradavelmente surpreendida com o rapaz de cabelo celeste. A primeira vista, parecia um pouco amedrontador com esses dentes afiados e seus estranhos olhos violeta, mas tinha se mostrado amável.

Sakura não recordava muito dos companheiros de Sasuke. Quando os tinha visto, estava praticamente delirando, mas teve o prejuízo de pensar que seriam hostis ou, quem sabe, violentos. Ao ver os olhos desse ninja cumprimentando-a, tinha desfeito a ideia.

- Chamo-me Hozuki Suigetsu. – Apresentou-se com um sorriso - Mas como futura mãe dos meus filhos, pode me chamar como quiser. – Brincou beijando sua mão.

Atrás dele, Karin bufou com a brincadeira e murmurou algo parecido a "gigolô", Sasuke se limitou a levantar a sobrancelha e Juugo continuou da mesma forma.

Sakura soltou uma leve gargalhada pela brincadeira.

- Eu me chamo Haruno Sakura, ...e,...eh... pode me chamar de Sakura. – Terminou sorrindo.

Sasuke os via sem variar sua expressão, como se estivesse aborrecido de tanta conversa inútil. Não tinha perdido nem um detalhe desde que a rosada se fez presente, ainda que parecesse estar pensando em outra coisa. Tinha notado até o mais ligeiro movimento, desde sua dissimulada mancada até a mudança em seus olhos ao passar de cautela a amabilidade.

Obviamente tinha descoberto que o negro da camiseta era uma boa mudança, tendo em conta a roupa esfarrapada com a qual a tinha encontrado. A qualidade da roupa Uchiha era indiscutível. Ainda que ela tenha conservado o resto de suas vestimentas. _Tsk, mulher teimosa_. Pensou.

Sorriu com malícia interior ao intuir que a rosada não gostava de usar a roupa que emprestara. Parecia que a pequena irritante tinha adquirido orgulho nesses anos e já não se colaria nele como antes. Bom, não importava, assim seria um pouco mais interessante tratar com ela.

O que lhe irritava era o fato de que continuava sendo tão vívida e alegre como sempre, não percebia que estava destroçada, fugindo e sendo perseguida por sua própria aldeia? Não conseguia entender porque não se quebrava, porque não chorava e tinha os olhos apagados, não se explicava como podia tirar o lado bom de tudo. Droga, desde que tinha entrado estava no estúpido festival de sorrisos.

- Bem vinda Sakura-san, eu sou Juugo. – Apresentou-se o gigante.

- Karin. – Disse a ruiva levantando a mão com desdenho. – Não se importe com o "pescado", tem problema cerebral.

Suigetsu, por conta da resposta, dedicou um grosseiro gesto com o dedo médio da mão e guiou a rosada até uma das cadeiras para que tomasse acento.

- Ah sim, é de Konoha, não? – Perguntou Karin com curiosidade.

-...Eu era... – Contestou incômoda a garota.

Sasuke acreditou ver um brilho de dor aparecer nos olhos da kunoichi. O Uchiha não tirou a vista dela até que seus olhos se cruzassem durante um instante, antes que a rosada apartasse o olhar.

- As coisas na vila mudaram... não podíamos continuar por lá... – Parecia que Sakura tentava se desculpar.

- Desertou. – Sentenciou Sasuke e a rosada arregalou os olhos quando as palavras caíram sobre ela como uma laje. – Por isso te perseguiam, por traição. Não deixa de ter graça, não é verdade Sakura?

- Não é bem assim. – Protestou duramente a rosada. – Você não sabe nada Sasuke, não fale como se entendesse, isso não se parece em nada com o que você fez.

- Ainda que hilariamente nos tenha levado a mesma situação. – Assinalou o moreno com astúcia.

- Por motivos completamente diferentes... nós não tivemos eleições. – Fez uma pausa e o fuzilou com o olhar – Não sabe o horrível lugar que agora é Konoha.

A Taka tinha permanecido em silêncio, tentando captar algo nas frases que ambos lançavam, tão afiadas como espadas.

- Hmp, acredite eu faço uma ideia. – Murmurou mais para si mesmo, pensando no que havia descoberto sobre sua família e o conselho.

-Uma ideia? – A rosada disse em forma de brincadeira, com uma amarga gargalhada – Não acredito, quanto faz que você saiu, quatro, cinco anos? - A garota bufou - então creio que estava ciente do que ocorria na aldeia? - Perguntou sarcasticamente.

-...- Sasuke se limitou a olhá-la inexpressivamente.

- Eu acredito que não. Konoha se converteu em um inferno e você nem sequer teve notícia disso. - Acrescentou tristemente – De modo que não me diga que sou uma traidora, existe uma grande diferença entre trair e escapar. Não tem direito de me julgar, você...

_ Vamos, diga. Você! Não estava lá! "Abandonou-nos" Não viu como tudo se desmoronou a nossa volta!_ Uma voz em seu interior gritava amargamente todas as palavras que queimavam em sua garganta, mas não o fez, sabia que não serviria de nada,só, talvez, para piorar sua situação.

Porque, ainda que se gritasse para Sasuke compreender toda sua dor, ele jamais lhe diria as duas palavras que desejava escutar de seus lábios. Nunca diria _me desculpe_, não se desculparia por ter saído, deixando-os com o coração quebrado.

O Uchiha observou curioso como a rosada suspirava acalmando-se, com a vista no chão. Tinha pensado que ela gritaria, tinha estado a ponto de fazê-lo, ele sabia.

Quase havia conseguido quebrar essas atitudes de felicidade e sorrisos que tinha, mas ao final acabou recompondo-se e guardando suas palavras. Era frustrante, não sabia por que, mas necessitava que ela lhe mostrasse o que de verdade sentia. A amargura e o ódio que seguramente tinha encarcerado em seu coração, pois era impossível que, depois de ser perseguida por sua própria gente, continuaria com esse brilho em seus olhos.

- Contar-te-ei o que passou. – Afirmou Sakura, já tranquila. – Então poderá me dizer o que faria você em meu lugar, Sasuke. – Desafiou com a testa levemente franzida.


	3. A Folha se murchou

_****Perto do fim de semana... quem está pronto para mais um capt de Exilio, espero que vcs curtam muito, estou com um pouquinho de _

_pressa, então não vou me prolongar muito! Fiquei mais de duas semanas sem net e tenho mil coisas pra fazer...  
><em>

_Curtam o capt ;)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Isso aqui são lembranças de Sakura, não é exatamente o que ela está contando para Sasuke e Taka.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Naruto não nos pertence e nem a história respectivamente a Kishimoto-sensei e Elade-chan.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Traduzido por Chris96_

_**Exílio**_

_****Betada por Bella21_

_Capítulo 3. I A Folha se murchou  
><em>

_ Na manhã em que tudo começou a piorar, levantei-me com uma sensação estranha. Mesmo tendo acabado de acordar, ainda estava com dor em todo meu corpo._

_ Fazia uma semana que Pain havia atacado a aldeia deixando tudo destruído. Ainda bem que no final, Naruto tinha conseguido. Ainda me pergunto como a Akatsuki utilizou um jutso estranho que impedia as mortes na luta, os feridos chegavam a centenas e eu não tinha um miserável minuto para descansar, muito menos quando minha mestra estava inconsciente._

_ A vila inteira estava envolta em uma estranha aura de irrealidade, parecia que eu estava vendo tudo através dos olhos de outra pessoa, tanta destruição e caos não pareciam ser de verdade. Era como se minha mente ainda esperasse acordar e ver que nada tinha acontecido, que era tudo minha imaginação, mas isso nunca aconteceu._

* * *

><p><em> Como a maioria das casas tinham desabado, nós realojamos as pessoas como pudemos, na academia, nos abrigos e inclusive no hospital. Montamos tendas temporárias com energia solar para que tivessem pelo menos um teto sobre suas cabeças.<em>

_ Organizar uma vila em situação de emergência quando seu líder está inconsciente é um verdadeiro inferno. Assim, Shizune e eu tivemos que tomar conta do hospital para prestar assistência aos feridos, o que resultou em vários dias sem dormir. O trabalho nos acumulava e as poucas horas livres, nós passávamos com Tsunade tentando fazê-la reagir, ou simplesmente olhando por ela._

_ Ainda assim, em meio a todo caos, começamos a ver a luz. Aos poucos as casas iam sendo levantadas e os feridos se curando, embora ainda tivesse muito a ser feito, pelo menos a esperança começava a voltar aos corações dos habitantes de Konoha._

_ Atravessei a rua cumprimentando Konohamaru e sua equipe que carregavam vigas de madeira e tintas, pois estavam ajudando na reconstrução, como todos os genins._

* * *

><p><em> Quando cheguei ao campo de treinamento, vi Naruto pulando como sempre. Depois da batalha não tinha levado mais de um dia para se recuperar e se lançar para ajudar e treinar novamente. Esse garoto era inesgotável, não entendo como pode ter tanta energia e vitalidade. Mesmo nas mais sombrias situações, Naruto sempre tem um sorriso caloroso para oferecer.<em>

_ Eu me aproximei dele levantando a mão como cumprimento. Nos últimos tempos, nós dois estivemos muito ocupados e não tínhamos nos visto muitas vezes. Era difícil admitir, mas sentia falta desse loiro escandaloso, nunca pensei que ele chegaria a se tornar tão importante para mim._

_ Devo dizer que quando eu o conheci ele poderia me irritar, na verdade, agora ele faz às vezes, mas é diferente, eu o conheço e sei que ele tem um coração de ouro, que nunca me deixaria sozinha._

_ Não entendo como as pessoas podem ser tão cruéis com ele, não perdoo a mim mesma por ter sido uma vez. Mas Naruto nunca reclamou ou exigiu nada, e depois de tudo isso, protegeu a vila que o desprezou desde criança, por quê? A resposta está clara, é porque ele não é como nós, ele é melhor._

* * *

><p><em>- Sakura-chan! – Chamou-me balançando as mãos enquanto sorria radiante.<em>

_- Naruto! – Gritei enquanto me aproximava correndo._

_ Lá ao lado do loiro também estava Kakashi-sensei. Eu estava feliz por podermos estar os três juntos, mesmo que fosse só por um tempo._

_- Olá Kakashi-sensei. – Cumprimentei sorridente._

_- Olá Sakura, não te vejo por aí ultimamente. – Respondeu o jounin._

_- Nós tivemos um monte de trabalho no hospital – disse – ...e com Tsunade-shishou... não tenho tido muito tempo. – Meu humor estava ficando mais sombrio a cada minuto._

_- Calma Sakura-chan, eu tenho certeza de que a velha acordará logo. – animou-me o loiro – Não é Hokage à toa, certo?_

_- Sim. – Assenti o olhando agradecida. Ele tinha razão, eu devia ter mais confiança nela, estava certa de que as coisas só podiam melhorar e que essa sensação ruim que havia tido naquela manhã, tinha sido somente fruto do meu profundo cansaço._

_-Naruto? – Uma voz nos fez virar a cabeça_

* * *

><p><em> Em frente aos nossos olhos se encontrava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Tazuna, o construtor de pontes, junto à Inari, seu neto, agora muito mais alto.<em>

_ O louro sorriu com felicidade ao encontrar-se com eles, havia anos que não os víamos. Concretamente, desde que terminamos nossa primeira missão no País das ondas, e recordar estes momentos fez com que eu ficasse completamente nostálgica._

_-Velho Tazuna! – gritou Naruto, sempre tão respeitoso. – Inari! Como você cresceu! O que fazem aqui?_

_- Viemos ajudar na reconstrução de Konoha. – Disse o neto do construtor de pontes._

_-E já que estávamos aqui, decidimos passar para cumprimentar nossos antigos heróis. – completou Tazuna. – E então, onde está Sasuke? Nós gostaríamos de cumprimentá-lo também._

* * *

><p><em> Fiquei lívida, onde está o Sasuke? Boa pergunta, vocês sabem? Pensei interiormente. Ele não sabia de nada sobre a traição de Sasuke, continuava acreditando que era nosso companheiro em Konoha... Como deveria ter sido.<em>

_ Um nó se formou em minha garganta e comecei a sentir umidade em meus olhos, como uma coceira incômoda, baixei o olhar evitando responder._

_ Por quê? Por que teve que ir embora? Se tivesse ficado, agora mesmo estaria aqui ao nosso lado ajudando-nos a levantar a vila novamente. Talvez competindo com Naruto e respondendo minhas perguntas com seus típicos "Hmpf"... Talvez... Nesses anos tivéssemos conseguido que sorrisse alguma vez e que não se sentisse tão sozinho. Haveríamos seguido com nossas missões fazendo-nos mais fortes, nós três juntos, vendo-nos crescer, teria lutado ao lado de Naruto, e tenho certeza de que a situação seria bem menos difícil se ele estivesse aqui..._

_ Mas não estava e todos estes pensamentos não eram se não mais que irreais idiotices de uma garota tonta. A realidade era o que era e não tinha sentido pensar no que deveria ser._

_-... Veja, Sasuke... – Começou a explicar Kakashi-sensei._

* * *

><p><em> Agora ele contaria tudo e a realidade voltaria a bater com brutalidade em todos. Veríamos os rostos de temor neles e pensariam que Sasuke era um criminoso igual a todos os outros. Eu já deveria ter me acostumado, mas não podia evitar sentir esse vazio por dentro.<em>

_- Sasuke não está aqui neste momento. – interrompeu Naruto animadamente. – Lutou comigo e foi embora, mas tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar à vila e se alegrará de vê-los._

_ Não posso descrever o sentimento de gratidão que senti neste momento. A vontade de chorar ficou mais forte, mas consegui me segurar e sorrir para Naruto. Nunca poderia agradecê-lo pelo que ele fazia por mim, por todos nós... Era mais que meu melhor amigo, era meu irmão. Nesse momento, eu prometi que não permitiria que ninguém voltasse a depreciá-lo e fazê-lo se sentir sozinho, eu o protegeria da mesma forma que ele me protegia e aos outros, e juntos faríamos Sasuke voltar._

_ Tazuna e Inari foram embora para continuar com seu trabalho de reconstrução deixando nós três novamente sozinhos. Conversamos alegremente tentando acabar com assuntos desagradáveis e nos dando ânimos, dizendo que a situação devia melhorar em breve e Tsunade acordaria a qualquer momento._

_ De repente, vemos Kiba se aproximando apressadamente, montado em Akamaru, como se ele fosse um cavalo._

_- Eu vim avisá-los assim que pude. – Disse o Inuzuka se detendo em frente a nós – É que Tsunade... Ela foi destituída do posto de Hokage._

_- Não podem fazer isso! – Gritou Naruto indignado._

* * *

><p><em> Eu baixei o olhar com resignação, sabia que isso poderia acontecer, nós não podíamos ficar sem líder eternamente e muito menos na situação delicada em que se encontrava a vila. Ainda assim, a notícia me atingiu como uma pedra, a decisão de destituir a Hokage significava que não tinham esperanças que ela recobrasse os sentidos, soava para mim como ingratidão. Ela tinha protegido a vila com sua vida e era assim que a pagavam. A raiva borbulhava em minhas veias.<em>

_- Na verdade podem, Naruto. – disse Kakashi em tom resignado. – A vila precisa de um líder. Sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Quem é o novo Hokage? – Perguntou o jounin com desconfiança._

_- Um cara chamado Danzou, não sei muito sobre ele. – Informou Kiba com um gesto de desgosto._

_- Não! – Gritei indignada._

* * *

><p><em> Sentia todos os olhares dos presentes cravados em mim, mas neste momento não dei atenção, a fúria me possuía.<em>

_ Como é possível que tivessem feito Hokage aquele velho ambicioso? Sempre tentando tomar o poder e atrapalhando minha mestra. Eu tinha certeza que ele estava feliz de que Tsunade não acordaria, e, se por acaso ela tivesse morrido, ele ficaria satisfeito. Eu o odeio._

_ Como a pupila favorita da Godaime, ela tinha confiado em mim para contar suas preocupações e planos. Junto à Shizune havíamos sido seu verdadeiro Conselho, e não aquelas antiguidades, que só buscavam maneiras de obstruir seu trabalho e derrubá-la._

_ Tomei ciência em primeira mão que Tsunade estivera muito alerta, vigiando todos os movimentos de Danzou e da Raiz, pois sabia que a qualquer momento podiam tentar algo contra ela. Desde a trágica morte de Jiraya, na qual havia chorado com amargura, havia se apoiado mais em nós. Juntas, tínhamos nos esquivado dos golpes sutis da Raiz com perícia. Por isso eu estava tão indignada, pois tudo aquilo não havia servido de nada._

_- Não, ele não pode ser Hokage! – segui gritando furiosa. – Danzou é um ambicioso que quer se aproveitar da situação!_

_- Cuidado Sakura. – preveniu-me Kakashi-sensei. – Lembre-se de que agora ele é o Hokage, por mais que não goste disso. Poderiam te colocar na prisão por insubordinação._

_ Contra a minha vontade deixei de gritar. Por mais que me custasse admitir que Kakashi tivesse razão, e eu tinha certeza de que Danzou não perderia a oportunidade de me jogar na prisão se eu desse um único motivo. Esse velho já tinha jurado à Tsunade, e para ninguém era um segredo, que a Hokage era como uma mãe para mim e que eu faria tudo o que fosse por ela._

_- Isso não é tudo. – voltou a falar Kiba com ar de reticências. – É sobre Sasuke..._

_ Meu coração deu um salto involuntário ao ouvir seu nome e me encolhi com dor, ao pensar que pudesse ter acontecido algo. É curioso como depois de tanto tempo, meu pulso se acelera somente ao mencioná-lo. Senti-me como uma estúpida reagindo daquela forma, mas não podia evitar a tremedeira nas mãos diante da possibilidade de que lhe tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Além disso, o tom de Kiba não contribuía muito para acalmar-me._

_- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou Naruto com seriedade, apressando o Inuzuka a dizer._

_ Podia perceber que ele se encontrava no mesmo estado de ansiedade que eu. Sasuke continuava sendo seu melhor amigo, seu irmão. Haviam sido mais próximos do que eu poderia chegar a ser de alguém. Pode ser que nunca admitisse, mas sempre sabia que ele era o elemento central da equipe sete, Sasuke e Naruto eram os fortes, os heróis protetores destinados a ser grandes ninjas, eu só era sua companheira._

_-... – Kiba parecia duvidar. – Danzou incluiu Sasuke no livro Bingo, e deu a ordem de matá-lo caso alguém o veja._

* * *

><p><em> Estou segura que o ruído do meu coração ao romper-se foi perfeitamente audível, não era a primeira vez que ocorria, já pensava estar familiarizada com o som que ressonava, ao menos, em meus ouvidos. Faltou-me o ar para respirar e uma dormência invadiu minha cabeça, como se dentro de mim tivesse um ninho de marimbondos. Não podia estar certo, nem sequer podia chorar, minha mente não podia assimilar tal informação.<em>

_- Não permitirei! – gritou Naruto ao meu lado. O olhei sem reação, como se as palavras não chegassem ao meu cérebro. – Sabe que tentaremos trazer Sasuke de volta, e ele não é um assassino! Vou agora mesmo falar com Danzou._

_ Essas palavras conseguiram fazer-me ter alguma reação, minha dor e incredulidade deram espaço à dor e a ira, desde já, não ficaria quieta._

_- Eu também vou! – Afirmei franzindo o cenho com fúria e adiantando-me alguns passos para me situar junto a Naruto._

_ Notei o forte aperto de Kakashi em meu braço quando nos deteve, tanto Naruto quanto a mim. Vir-me-ei para pedir que me soltasse, mas ele apertou mais os dedos em torno de meu braço até me causar dor e nos puxou para que o olhássemos._

_- Não ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou seriamente. – Ir lá para gritar e lutar não resolverá nada! Dê-lhe um único motivo e acabará na prisão. É o que ele está esperando, pois sabe que você reagirá assim. – olhou-me com seu único olho visível. – Vai dar a ele essa satisfação?_

_ Baixei a cabeça rendida. Meu sensei tinha razão, como sempre. Mas precisava fazer alguma coisa, não podia ficar quieta olhando como ordenavam procurar Sasuke como se ele fosse um animal, e pra mim tanto fazia se fosse terminar na prisão para conseguir o que desejava. Um sentimento de impotência me inundou, não serviria de nada fazer com que nos prendessem, isso não mudaria a opinião de Danzou._

_- Não estou pensando em aceitar isso, irei e vou fazer Danzou voltar à razão. – Repetiu obstinadamente Naruto com a decisão brilhando em seus olhos azuis – Vou buscar Sasuke e..._

_- E o quê? Naruto, você não pode sair da vila, a Akatsuki ainda está atrás da Kyuubi, como você vai buscá-lo? – interrompeu Kakashi cruelmente. – Danzou não vai te dar permissão._

_ O loiro virou se soltando do aperto do sensei e procurou meus olhos para obter apoio. Apoio este que eu não daria, não desta vez, fazer com que encarcerassem Naruto não ia ajudar em nada Sasuke, devia fazê-lo ver a razão._

_ Desviei do seu olhar, baixando meus olhos ao chão para não ver como os seus me miravam de forma acusadora. Virou-se para ir embora, mas outra vez um braço o deteve. O meu._

* * *

><p><em>- Naruto, por favor... – Murmurei.<em>

_ Odiava a mim mesma por isso, por ser tão fraca, por não ter a força e a coragem de Naruto e ter que pedi-lo para que fosse tão covarde quanto a mim._

_- Você não pode ajudar se estiver preso. – Continuei suplicando enquanto a decepção se desenhava nos olhos do meu amigo._

_- Eu já estou preso. – Sussurrou, mas relaxou seus músculos._

_ Soltou-se delicadamente do meu aperto e caminhou abatido para lugar nenhum. Suponho que só queria ficar longe de nós._

_- O que faremos agora, Kakashi-sensei? – Perguntei cabisbaixa, vendo como Naruto ia embora._

_- No momento só podemos esperar, controlar Naruto e aguentar o que virá. – Respondeu-me seriamente._

_ Voltei a ter a sensação que havia tido quando acordei, algo me dizia que as coisas só iam piorar. Despedi-me de Kakashi e Kiba, que continuava ali com uma expressão significativa no rosto. Mas antes que pudesse estar longe o bastante, pude ouvir suas palavras._

_- O quão mal está tudo? – Perguntou Kiba_

_- Isso é só o começo, tenho a impressão de que o pior está por vir. – Disse o jounin com um tom desolado._

* * *

><p><em> Deixei de escutar, já tinha tido o bastante por um dia. Quando cheguei em casa e fechei a porta pude enfim ceder, apoiei-me contra a madeira deixando meu tronco deslizar até o chão e chorei todas as lágrimas que tinha segurado, gritei todas as palavras que tinha deixado de falar, contra Danzou por complicar tudo, contra Tsunade por não acordar, contra Sasuke por ir embora, contra mim por ser tão fraca... Nesse momento não sabia quantas vezes tinha repetido essa cena.<em>

_ Assim que acabaram minhas lágrimas, agarrei-me a foto da equipe sete e caí na cama pensando que no dia seguinte tudo ficaria melhor e estaria bem. Ilusão._

_ As semanas foram se passando sem surpresas aparentes. Naruto e eu voltamos a ser os de sempre, treinando juntos, comendo no Ichiraku, foram pequenas as mudanças introduzidas nas nossas vidas sem que nós mesmos percebêssemos._

_ Tudo aconteceu de uma forma tão sutil que nós só vimos quando era tarde demais. No início foram pequenas coisas. De repente, ninguém ficava surpreso em ver um AMBU Raiz patrulhando as ruas da aldeia como se fossem policiais. Os protocolos de missão tornaram-se mais rigorosos, a entrada para a Torre do Hokage foi vetada e não podíamos ir a menos que fôssemos acompanhados por ninjas da confiança de Danzou._

_ O afluxo de visitantes estrangeiros que vinham à aldeia para visitá-la ou fazer negócios caiu drasticamente, pois eles tinham colocado guardas nas entradas que impediam o acesso se não apresentasse um passe especial do Hokage._

_ Mas foi só nesse momento que eu tinha percebido exatamente o que Danzou estava fazendo com Konoha._

_ Estava chovendo. Não era uma tempestade, simplesmente chuviscava. Então eu decidi sair de casa para fazer o que tinha planejado como fazia toda semana._

_ Passei na floricultura de Ino para comprar algumas flores e me encaminhei até o mesmo lugar de sempre, não havia comentado com ninguém o que fazia, apesar de também não esconder, simplesmente não pensava que era de interesse para os demais._

_ Passei em frente ao antigo Bairro Uchiha, nunca entrava ali, ninguém habitava aquelas casas, pois ninguém se atrevia a isso._

_ Por fim cheguei ao lugar que queria, um monumento construído em memória do clã Uchiha, lembrando a valentia e a honra dos grandes ninjas que haviam sido e a horrível e injusta morte que tinham encontrado._

_ Desde que Sasuke tinha ido embora de lá, me parecia uma falta de respeito que ninguém cuidasse do lugar e se preocupasse de levar flores para enfeitá-lo. Assim, havia pegado o costume de levar algumas flores todas as semanas._

_ Mas quando levantei o olhar pude ver que não estava sozinha, uns três AMBU Raiz estavam ali._

_ Franzi o cenho com irritação. Não tinham o direito de estar aqui, já era o bastante encontrá-los em cada esquina da vila vigiando tudo, mas esse lugar merecia respeito e sabia que eles não o tinham._

_ Uma pergunta se formou em minha cabeça pela situação desagradável. O que faziam aqui? Eu tinha certeza de que não tinham vindo para visitar o monumento dos Uchihas mortos e que ali não havia nada de mais._

* * *

><p><em> Aproximei-me mais e então vi com clareza o que eles pretendiam.<em>

_ As flores, que até então sustentava em minhas mãos, caíram ao chão enlameado e corri ao encontro deles para detê-los. No entanto, antes de dar um par de passos começando a acumular chakra em meus punhos, senti que algo me batia nas costas dando-me uma espécie de choque e caí ao solo já que minhas pernas falharam._

_ Sentia-me fraca como se me faltasse força. Notei com surpresa que o chakra de minhas mãos tinha desaparecido e não conseguia concentrá-lo por mais que tentasse, era como se algo o estivesse bloqueando._

_ Levantei o olhar contemplando com impotência como os malditos AMBUs continuavam colocando seus explosivos no cemitério que tinha gravado, ordenadamente, os nomes dos membros da família Uchiha._

_- Mas o que estão fazendo? – gritei juntando forças. – Vocês não tem o direito!_

_ Um chute em meu estômago calou meus gritos fazendo-me encolher sobre mim mesma._

_ Um AMBU, com máscara de urso, se inclinou sobre mim agarrando fortemente o cabelo da minha nuca e elevando meu rosto para que eu o olhasse._

_- Os Uchihas foram, são e serão uns asquerosos traidores, sempre. Não merecem nenhum respeito ou memória em Konoha, só desprezo. – disse com crueldade. – E a vila se encarregará de apagá-los para sempre, dando fim ao último deles como o cachorro que é._

_ Cuspi na máscara com ódio e ele deu um tapa em meu rosto fazendo com que meu lábio sangrasse._

_- Tem muita coragem, não é, florzinha? – zombou ele. – Espero que aprenda a se controlar para o seu próprio bem... E de seus amigos. – Abri os olhos com surpresa. Isso era uma ameaça? – Agradeça, pois hoje estou de bom humor e não te levarei para a cadeia por resistência a autoridade do Hokage._

* * *

><p><em> Eu apenas cerrei os olhos, incapaz de defender-me, já que não podia usar chakra, quando ele me jogou no chão com violência voltando a me bater.<em>

_ A alguns metros, ouvi uma explosão e logo em seguida um monte de pedras caindo, por sorte nenhuma me atingiu. Senti como os passos se afastavam, me deixando encolhida no chão em cima de uma mistura de barro, cascalho, flores e sangue._

_ Tentei usar meu jutsu médio para curar a ferida do meu lábio, mas foi inútil, e eu quis gritar de raiva, contudo só um grunhido saiu da minha garganta._

_ Passados alguns minutos, vi como um par de braços me levantava com cuidado do solo. Não impus resistência, estava muito fraca._

* * *

><p><em> Abri os olhos para reconhecer de imediato Kakashi-sensei que me carregava apertando-me firmemente contra seu corpo enquanto seu único olho visível deixava transparecer um amontoado de emoções: raiva, impotência, tristeza, ódio... Tudo isso e mais detalhava o rosto coberto do jounin que avançou com segurança, afastando-nos do lugar em que somente havia pedras espalhadas pelo solo.<em>

_ Agarrei-me ao seu colete de jounin tentando buscar a segurança que sempre sentia quando Kakashi estava por perto, o pai da equipe sete, ele que sempre cuidaria da gente._

_ A partir desse momento podíamos ver com clareza em que Konoha havia se convertido. Era uma prisão e nós éramos seus prisioneiros. O pior de tudo é que não podíamos fazer nada para evitá-lo, não mais. Danzou havia se tornado Hokage apesar da oposição de muitos jounins e chefes de clã._

_ O Hokage já não precisava mais encobrir sua estratégias com pequenos e imperceptíveis movimentos, qualquer um que se opusesse era um traidor e seria eliminado._

_ Esse foi o dia que Danzou abandonou a sutileza e passou a mostrar a verdadeira face._

* * *

><p><em>Agradecemos todos os comentários, alertas, favoritos e a todos que estão lendo e curtindo a história... Se não postei antes não deu, estava<em>

_ sem net pra nada e com estudo... aí que complicou mesmo, mas o capt tá aí e espero que tenham gostado... pq tem muito mais!_

_Reviews... ^^  
><em>


	4. Resistencia

_Classificação: T-rated_

_Romance/General_

_Fandon: Naruto_

_Shipper: SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence o que é muita infelicidade ¬¬ e a história a Elade-chan._

_Autora: __Elade-chan_

_Sinopse: Sasuke está consumido pelo ódio depois de saber a verdade sobre o seu irmão, quando seu coração está mais obscuro ele encontra com seus ex-colegas de time quase morrendo – Quem está os perseguindo Sakura? – Konoha – respondeu desmaiando. SasuSaku e algo de NaruHina_

_Traduzido por: Strikis_

_Betado por: Bella21_

Exílio

_Capítulo 4. II: Resistência_

_Depois do que aconteceu, no agora extinto monumento ao Uchiha, Kakashi-sensei me levou para sua casa e chamou Shizune para cuidar das minhas feridas ele não poderia me levar para o hospital. Ali teria que responder a muitas perguntas e o pensamento de acusar que o ANBU de Danzou me deu uma surra não me resultava engraçado._

_Eu tinha certeza que se eu vivesse para dizer uma única palavra do que aconteceu a acusada seria eu por desqualificar ao Hokage e inventar coisas. A Raiz era intocável._

_- Seu estado não é grave - disse Shizune quando me revisou - mas algo bloqueia o seu chakra e o mantém em um nível muito baixo._

_Nada que eu não sabia, poderia ter economizado a visita e o desgosto de me ver assim. Eu não podia esquecer a cara de horror que fez a medic-nin quando Kakashi disse a ele o que aconteceu._

_Meu sensei sabia que a cada semana visitava o local para depositar flores, mas eu nunca disse nada, ele ficou longe, no início do caminho, sem se incomodar e sem que eu percebesse a sua presença. Mas hoje ele ouviu a explosão e, em seguida, quando viu os três ANBU no caminho, ficou preocupado e veio me procurar._

_- Prometa-me que você não vai dizer nada para o Naruto - eu disse, com voz séria sentado na cama._

_Fui lentamente recuperando a minha força e os níveis de chakra foram estabilizados enquanto as horas passavam._

_- Não pensava em fazer - Kakashi tranquilizou-me - Eu sei como é violenta._

_Claro, ele já havia pensado nisso antes que eu pedisse. Ambos conhecíamos Naruto o suficiente para saber que começaria a gritar e ficaria furioso pior do que eu. Danzou era a autoridade agora, e uma voz mais alta poderia desencadear qualquer retaliação ou represália._

_- Seu nível de chakra esta restaurado - Shizune me disse - você tem alguma idéia do que causou o bloqueio?_

_- Não, eu só notei uma colisão na parte traseira, senti uma espécie de propagação de corrente elétrica de lá e então eu perdi força - lembrei - talvez algum tipo de jutsu._

_- Se assim for, não é nenhum que eu já tenha visto antes - pensou Kakashi - é perigoso, uma arma que deixa o mais forte dos ninjas indefeso ... Até agora, os ataques tinham sido pura estratégia, diplomacia e papelada legal para obter o controle. Mas esperávamos que poderíamos parar pela força, se eles fossem longe demais._

_- O que fazemos? – Perguntei com decisão._

_Não pensava ficar quieta, com uma vez para mim já bastava. Com o " jutsu-tira chakra" ou não, eu seria parte da resistência. Não seria uma máquina a mais a serviço de um líder ambicioso, não era o que eu tinha aprendido até agora dos grandes ninjas de Konoha, eu seguiria meu próprio caminho ninja._

_Obsercei com diversões como Kakashi resignado suspiro e revirou os olhos. Ele me conhecia bem e sabia quando tomava uma decisão poderia ser mais teimosa do que __Naruto._

_- Por enquanto, estamos reunindo todos que estão descontentes com, digamos, "política" de Danzou - começou, num sussurro - ainda não sei qual é o primeiro passo, mas não estamos dispostos a deixá-lo destruir a Konoha em que. Nós acreditamos por gerações._

_Shizune estava lá ouvindo tudo, como se já estivesse ciente disso. Claro, ela provavelmente fazia parte desse grupo._

_- Ok, conte comigo - eu ofereci rapidamente._

_- São perigosos - Eu avisei Kakashi – a ANBU está em toda parte e não deve descobrir. Agora, mais do que nunca, se tiverem aquele jutsu. Também não quero provocar um confronto direto, devemos encontrar uma maneira de removê-lo sem provocar uma guerra. Nara Shikaku é quem está organizando tudo._

_- Nós não devemos deixar que Naruto saiba disso - interveio Shizune - ele está sendo vigiado pela Kyuubi e não precisa de mais problemas._

_Claro que não pensava em envolver Naruto nesta loucura, se a morte estaria envolvida nisto , claro que não arrastarei o meu melhor amigo comigo._

_- Naruto se juntara a nós quando terá passado o momento de se ocultar , é bem sabido que podemos usá-lo - disse Kakashi - mas por enquanto, deve continuar sem saber de nada. Danzou o tem em sua mira, ele é o símbolo de tudo o que tenta controlar, encarna o ideal de toda a liberdade de Konoha, e para o bem de todos tem que continuar assim._

_Eu entendi suas palavras instantaneamente. Sem saber, Naruto tornou-se a bandeira da resistência._

_As semanas passavam, e eu comecei a levar uma vida dupla estressante e perigosa._

_Um deles foi mostrar ao público, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se as patrulhas da ANBU que tinham gravado tudo estavam lá. Ele trabalhou no hospital e encontrei umas missões ninja como exemplar, nenhuma reclamação da minha boca. Naruto tentou acalmar, que foi constantemente chocado com a situação._

_Felizmente, as ordens para matar Sasuke parecia ter esquecido, e não enviou qualquer esquadra depois dele. Talvez seria demasiado esforço necessário para encontrar e Danzou precisava de toda a sua força para controlar seu feudo novo, Konoha._

_Meu outro lado foi que não poderia ser descoberto. Ele estava sempre alerta, observando os aastutos passos de Danzou , tentando descobrir qual seria o seu próximo passo para controlar ainda mais a vida de Konoha._

_Nós nos encontramos muitas vezes, esquivando-se dos controles, cada vez em um sitio diferente, sempre com medo de ser descoberto. Partilhávamos a informação que cada um pode encontrar a fim de formar um plano sólido._

_A situação estava se tornando insustentável, Danzou estava vindo para controlar cada pequeno aspecto da vida cotidiana na aldeia, incluindo civis._

_A ANBU registrava qualquer coisa que parecia suspeito , paravam as pessoas nas ruas, as reuniões foram proibidas e missões fora da aldeia sempre teve pelo menos dois membros da Raiz controlando tudo._

_A minha não havia sido a única surra que havia repartido os subordinados do Hokage, durante os dias que se seguiram ocorreram várias. Castigos para aqueles que foram pronunciadas muito alto contra a nova ordem. E nem sequer se preocuparam em escondê-lo ou dar desculpas._

_Tudo isso teria sido inédito, exceto para o jutsu estranho que o deixou impotente. Assim, eles poderiam reduzir o ninja sem ser capaz sequer de se defender, este espalhou medo entre as pessoas que mostraram submissos a não ser punido._

_Concluiu-se que este jutsu era na verdade uma única técnica de um dos ANBU de Danzou, e que isso poderia dar alguma da sua energia para os outros, encapsulando-o numa espécie de botões de todos, realizados na palma da mão , de modo que liberou o download quando bancando a vítima. Nós suspeitamos que o portador original do jutsu teria muito mais poder do que eles._

_Depois de reuniões contínuas e relatórios sombra, o nosso plano nasceu. Tivemos que encontrar o suporte original e matá-lo, não seria tão indefesa, então podemos cuidar do final de Danzou. Nós não queremos desencadear uma batalha, então assassinos furtivos teriam que ser pego de surpresa, que então eles não poderiam lutar para trás._

_Era muito mais complicado do que parecia. Como Hokage, Danzou teve acesso ao nosso ninja de registros, onde apresenta todas as nossas habilidades e fraquezas, todos nós tínhamos treinado ou não tinha missões, no entanto, não tínhamos idéia das técnicas do inimigo, nem sabia ao certo Quem foi o ANBU misterioso que tinha a habilidade temida._

_Todo o tempo eu mostrava inabalável, sempre forte e determinada, sem dúvida nada e ainda sorrindo com meu brilho característico. Mas quando você fecha a porta da minha casa nas minhas costas, o mundo caiu sobre mim._

_Chorava amargamente por tudo que estava acontecendo, tinha que dizer a mim mesma que deveria ser forte pelo Naruto, era como o meu mantra. Lembrava-me uma e outra vez que eu não era a única que sofria e que em breve tudo isto iria acabar e todo mundo estaria a salvo novamente. E toda noite dormia segurando uma foto do time sete._

_Mas chegou um dia em que tudo mudou. Interiormente eu estava esperando, nós jogamos muito com a morte como para sair ilesos dessa._

_Shikaku Nara havia sido chamado por uma semana para uma missão, o que naturalmente não teve outra escolha a recusar, e não nos dão essa opção._

_Eu só me lembro dos olhos de Shikamaru quando relatamos sua morte, foi como quebrar um cristal de gelo._

_Meus ouvidos estavam zumbindo, como se não querem acreditar. Ainda não sei se nós fomos descobertos ou talvez haja suspeita, talvez Shikaku era inteligente demais para seu próprio bem e para temê-lo de modo a não deixá-lo viver. O que ficou claro foi que o líder do clã Nara foi morto e não morto em combate contra um inimigo superior, como disse o relatório._

_Entre Chouji e Ino conseguiram parar a ira de Shikamaru desejava vingança, mas, obviamente, contra o Hokage. Conseguimos acalmá-lo dizendo que se puseram contra Danzou só iria morrer também e agora sua mãe precisava dele. Quando finalmente as palavras se calaram em seu cérebro, ficou chorando com amargura abraçada em seus companheiros._

_A esposa do Shikaku desmaiou após gritar com toda a força de seus pulmões e partindo o coração de todos com a sua angustia._

_- O que está acontecendo com Konoha, Sakura-chan? – Me perguntou tristemente Naruto - Isso não está certo._

_A minha alma caiu em pedaços ao ouvir o tom apagado de Nauto. Claro, ele estava deprimido, como não estaria nessa situação. Afinal, Kakashi-sensei e eu estávamos sempre dizendo para ele se conter, para não fazer nada, talvez estávamos nos equivocamos, porque estávamos matando o espírito que tanto desejava proteger._

_Abracei-o, eu não pude me conter , rodei-o fortemente com meus braços e escondi o rosto em seu peito. Os anos haviam feito com que Naruto crescesse passando me várias vezes , senti-me pequena em seus braços como uma criança protegida._

_- Pronto tudo acabara - eu prometi num sussurro, para que apenas ele pudesse me ouvir._

_Mentirosa. Senti asco de mim mesma por mentir daquela forma, claro que não vai acabar. E especialmente agora que estavamos sem um líder, e eu não sabia se não nos haviam descoberto. Eu tremia de medo só de pensar que eu poderia ser a próxima ou talvez Kakashi ou Ino, qualquer um de meus amigos._

_- Naruto – Eu o chamei fazendo com me olha-se nos olhos - prometa-me que aconteça o que tiver que acontecer você não ira se render, não conseguiram fazer com que perca a vontade de viver e lutar por aquilo que quer. _

_- Mas Sakura-chan - disse-me confuso - se você foi me dizendo o tempo todo que eu não deveria fazer nada, que somente conseguiria que me prendessem . Você não sabe o quanto isso me custou ... E agora me pede que não me renda - parecia um pouco chateado - eu não entendo._

_- Há uma diferença entre desistir e não chamar a atenção para se matar - explicou com um toque de um sorriso._

_Eu vi seus olhos se arregalaram com surpresa e alarme, acho que falei demais. Naruto não era tonto e tinha captado ou suspeitado através das minhas palavras exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, aparentando ter me rendido ._

_- Prometa-me, Naruto - abraçando pediu-lhe novamente para evitar ter que enfrentar o seu olhar perturbado - pode controlar tudo, mas nunca deixe que eles venham aqui - Eu coloquei a mão em seu coração._

_- Eu prometo a você, nee-san - murmurou._

_- Obrigada, nii-san - eu respondi._

_Deixei-o e caminhei rapidamente para minha casa sem um último olhar, eu tinha que ir o mais rápido possível. Ele captou o olhar que havia dirigido Kakashi quando relatou a morte de Shikaku e sabia o que significava. Certamente que havia descoberto._

_Por essa razão, ele deveria ir para minha casa e destruir tudo o relacionado com a informação de que haviam se reunido para o ataque, se fôssemos apanhados, não devemos dar provas do que sabíamos._

_Assim que cheguei eu levei todos os documentos que guardava até a banheira e taquei fogo até que virassem cinzas que foram levadas pela aguá. Escorregou pelo ralo a nossa última esperança para salvar Konoha._

_Fui até a janela e olhei melancolicamente ao pôr do sol como se ele pudesse ver através mim, era uma visão bonita, mas eu só olhava para o espaço e tentava controlar a ansiedade que me consumia._

_Se não fosse uma médiao, eu teria fumado um maço inteiro de cigarros como os que costumava levar Asuma, mas felizmente ou infelizmente tinha visto o suficiente durante a minha formação em lâminas que rapé faz para os pulmões para levar o seu desgosto._

_Com um suspiro me apartei da janela e fechei-a, porque embora eu não havia notado, estava escuro e a noite se resfriava._

_Qunado dei um passo para dentro do quarto notei que havia alguém lá. Eu fiquei tensa, não podia ver o intruso e este tinha a vantagem, mas desta vez não seria tão fácil de me bloquear._

_Carreguei meu chakra no punho antes que eles tivessem a oportunidade de tirarem esta habilidade de mim e golpeei o primeiro que vi se movimentando na penumbra._

_Ouvi claramente o puff que fez ao receber meu soco._

_Kage bunshin._

_Merda. Eu não tenho tempo para retificar a minha posição antes de sentir a temida corrente recorrendo meu corpo ao contato de meu atacante ._

_Em menos de um segundo estava encurralada contra a parede com uma mão cobrindo a boca e imobilizada, incapaz de defender-me novamente. Ainda tentei libertar-me, pude ver que desta vez não estava tão fraca como da ultima vez, talvez tinha usado menos chakra contra mim._

_- Você é uma fera, não e verdade ? - Disse o intruso segurando firmemente o seu corpo para parar de lutar - Esse personagem pode trazer seus próprios problemas - a voz cadenciada continuava, falsamente amigável._

_Eu não podia ver seu rosto na sombra, mas eu precisava para saber que era um enviado do Hokage, ninguém se atreveria a entrar em uma casa._

_- Solte-me - Exigi com raiva quando descobriu a minha boca. Pode que me tinha à sua mercê, mas não lhe daria a satisfação de submeter ante ele._

_Eu ouvi sua asquerosa risada contra a pele do meu pescoço e um arrepio de medo percorreu minha espinha. Eu gelei quando senti uma mão tocando a minha coxa sem nenhum pudor._

_- Não toque em mim - eu tentei desviar com o medo afogando meus pulmões e nublando meu cérebro. _

_- Não está em posição de exigir nada - retrucou asperamente._

_A mão começou a acariciar meu peito enquanto a outra estava apertando a minha coxa. Tentei libertar-me, mas sem sucesso, neste momento ele era mais forte do que eu. Abafei um soluço, não vou deixar ele me ver chorar._

_Com um puxão rasgou minha camisa e se aconchegou mais perto de mim sem deixar de esfregar-se. Eu senti vontade de vomitar quando o fôlego veio até o meu pescoço e começou a lambê-lo. Tentei tirá-lo novamente, mas ele sadicamente me mordeu no hiato entre o pescoço e o ombro para me fazer mais sangue pressionando seu corpo contra mim._

_A minha determinação para não chorar quebrou comigo enquanto meu atacante era pele baboseándome. Tremendo de medo, tinha que se esperam espancamentos, tortura, a masmorra não era concienciada a este tipo de ataque, nunca teria esperado._

_Quando eu vi tudo quebrou deixando-me trêmula perdida contra a parede._

_- Este foi apenas um aviso do que pode acontecer com você, puta - disse ironicamente - dedicar-se a cumprir o seu dever de ninja e não têm problemas ... se não hoje ... tudo será apenas o aperitivo._

_Ele se virou e pegoua foto da equipe sete que adornavm a mesa, tirou o quadro e segurou-a antes de me vagamente iluminada pelo luar que se filtrava pela janela._

_- Além disso, seria uma pena que algo acontecesse né? - brincou - bem, este já não tem salvação – e dito isto rasgou a parte da foto onde estava Sasuke._

_- Não ... - Eu tentei gritar e arrebatá-la, mas deu-me uma bofetada contra a parede novamente._

_- E quem será o próximo? - rasgou a imagem de Kakashi - ele? – e para terminar, frente a minha cara, sustentou a foto em que se encontrava somente eu e Naruto- Ou quem sabe ele?-rasgou a última parte da fotografia lançando o ultimo pedaço, uma menina de pele rosada que sorria feliz no papel. _

_Depois de rir de novo, partiu finalmente deixando-me sozinho._

_Deslizei de costa pela parede até cair de joelhos e abracei a mim mesma tremendo as gotas salgadas de minhas lagrimas foram deslizando por minhas bochechas sem nem se quer me dar conte e molharam os pequenos pedaços que se havia convertido as recordações do time sete._

_Esse foi o tempo em que eu perdi a cabeça._

_- Sa-ku-ra – está voz me paralizou, não podia ser real, mas ao mesmo tempo, soou como se ele realmente estivesse lá._

_Ergui a cabeça e olhei._

_- Sasuke-kun - Eu consegui dizer entre soluços._

_Era incrível como agora, a minha mente perturbada, diante de mim era Sasuke Uchiha com o mesmo aspecto que eu lembrava de ter visto no covil de Orochimaru, mais alto, mais bonito do que nunca._

_- Tranquila - me fantasiei se ajoelhando ao meu lado como se fosse real - tudo isso vai acabar, só tem esperar um pouco mais._

_Estiquei os dedos quase tocando sua pele de neve e fingir uma carícia no rosto, sem tocá-lo, sabia que ele não estava realmente lá e, portanto, não era corporal._

_- Sasuke-kun ..Não sabes o quante te necessitávamos aqui - minhas lágrimas continuou o seu caminho implacável pelo meu rosto._

_Ele esboçou um de seus meio sorrisos que eu tanto tinha saudades, e aproximou uma mão até chegar a um milímetro de minhas lagrimas _

_- Não deixarei nada acontecer com você, você não está sozinho - ele murmurou - eu estou com você._

_Me rendi a ilusão, não tinha nada de mal um pouco de consolo e de todas as formas já estava louca não?_

_Eu sorri._

_- Seja forte, Naruto precisa de você, já sabe que Dobe fará uma loucura mais sedo ou mais tarde - se incorporou._

_Recorreu os pedaços da fotografia e colocou sobre a mesa, amanhã os pegaria._

_- Eu vou ficar para cuidar de você - Sasuke disse em voz grave - ninguém vai machucar você._

_Assenti me sentindo como uma idiota, porque uma ilusão me daria sentimento de segurança. Porem era o único que teria, a realidade era uma merda._

_Não mencionei nada sobre a minha agressão a qualquer pessoa ou mesmo a Ino ou a Shizune, eu apaguei as minhas feridas, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e é claro que salvou um monte de falar sobre a ilusão de Sasuke._

_Continuamos com nossas vidas tentando sobreviver neste inferno para já não aspirava a derrubá-lo no momento. Eu não era a única que tinha recebido um aviso. O pai do Chouji estava "doente", que significava que não poderia passar batida do ANBU e os cristais do florista Ino havia sido perfurado por pedras._

_A vida na aldeia, todos os dias era difícil, os preços subiram por causa do monopólio no negócio que ele tinha estabelecido Danzou impedindo os comerciantes de comprar e vender livremente, muitos tinham parado de vir para Konoha._

_Os salários do ninja caiu cada vez mais tornando a situação ainda pior._

_Externamente Konoha era próspera e forte, ninguém poderia igualar-nos militarmente graças ao Hokage que destinou mais fundos para as armas, porém por trás dos muros da cidade da Folha tudo tomou uma coloração diferente, as missões eram mal pagas e preços mais altos a cada dia._

_Danzou cortou todas as despesas se não teria a ver com, segundo ele, a grandeza da glória de Konoha. Uma das primeiras decisões tomadas foi abolir os pagamentos aos ninjas que não puderam sair de missão por qualquer motivo._

_Assim, grávida Kurenai, perdeu todos os seus rendimentos como se não fosse o suficiente para criar seu filho sozinha após a morte de Asuma. Entre todos tentamos mantê-la e, finalmente, Shikamaru decidiu que viveria com sua família e foi bem cuidada na sua gravidez._

_Naqueles dias, o Hokage decidiu lançar o seu plano para assumir o controle total da aldeia e destruição total de qualquer forma de oposição._

_A loja de flores da Ino foi incendiada uma noite e sua mãe levada para a prisão acusada de conspiração contra a ordem, embora todos nós sabíamos que era uma maneira de manter uma tampa de Yamanaka._

_Bati por horas a porta da frente do meu melhor amigo e não teve nada além de silêncio em resposta, embora soubessem que ele estava lá, com certeza havia coagido por sua mãe._

_O próximo a receber o aviso de Danzou foram Inuzuka, a maioria dos filhotes e seus ninjas foram envenenados. A versão oficial era a água ruim, a verdade era uma ameaça contra a família, que significa "mover um único fio de cabelo sem minhas ordens e as seguintes podem ser seus filhos."_

_Shino foi encontrado inconsciente no campo de treinamento e desde então estava no hospital, sem despertar, o relatório usou chakra demais para praticar as suas técnicas e excedeu seu limite. Ha, toda vez que as desculpas foram patéticos._

_Toda noite eu podia ouvir da minha janela, como eles iriam para alguém da ANBU, civil ou ninjas não se importou. Enrolda em meu quarto com as luzes apagadas para não chamar a atenção, ouviu os passos a fora, alguém correndo, vidro quebrado, batendo, gritando, chorando ... Eu tapei os ouvidos, mas ainda não conseguiu escapar. Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma por ser tão covarde, mas o que eu poderia fazer?_

_Todo o apoio que tivemos para tentar algo contra Danzou estavam com a corda no pescoço. Suna tinha tentado entrar em contato para nos ajudar, mas as comunicações foram controladas, não sabia o que fazer._

_Recorrer a Naruto esta fora de questão, era difícil o suficiente tentar mantê-lo vivo para não chamar atenção. Dentro de mim eu sabia que meu amigo era como uma bomba relógio que iria explodir em breve, vi todos os dias, sua paciência se esgotou e sua raiva crescendo. Ele não era como eu não era um covarde._

_Então aconteceu._

_Eu estava de plantão quando Hinata entrou no hospital com os pulsos abertos, eles disseram que tinha sido encontrada inconsciente em seu quarto, sangrando. Tentativa de suicídio, governou o relatório. Tentativa de assassinato, eu entendi._

_Hinata, aparentemente, não poderia suportar a pressão de sua família e indiferença de Naruto._

_Bufei com indignação, Naruto nunca tinha sido tão pedante dela que, naqueles dias, pois ela confessou o seu amor para ele durante o ataque da Akatsuki, ele era doce com a Hyuuga e encheu-a com atenção, seus olhos azuis brilhavam sempre que a vi._

_Eu sabia que Hinata não tinha cometido suicídio, enquanto o amor de sua vida a queria, isto era outro aviso de Danzou . O problema era que Naruto também sabia, e desta vez ficou claro que não seria capaz de detê-lo._

_Enquanto estabilizava Hinata vi Naruto se apressar para fora da janela. Amaldiçoei silenciosamente. E para piorar as coisas Kakashi estava em uma missão que estava esticando demais, não tinha notícias dele e não podia me ajudar, eu tive um mau pressentimento._

_Eu segui meu amigo tentando pegá-lo antes que ele assina-se sua sentença de morte._

_Quando cheguei, Naruto teve dois ANBU deitado na porta da torre e a maioria deles encurralado tentando bloquear o seu chakra, mas era difícil quando a fúria do jinchuuriki já borbulhava com um halo vermelho em torno dele._

_Seu Rasengan atingiu um prédio próximo balançando os alicerces e derrubando a parede. Nesse ponto, os subordinados do Hokage se jogaram encima dele e com duas descargas de seus jutsu , Naruto ficou estendido no chão gritando "assassino" e coisas piores que ele poderia pensar contra Danzou._

_Eu tentei detê-los quando eles o levaram preso, mas Neji agarrou-me._

_- Devemos fazer alguma coisa - eu implorei._

_- Sakura ... - olhou para mim com os olhos cheios de resignação e culpa - ninguém se atreve a inclinar-se contra o Hokage._

_- Mas ... é Naruto - eu lembrei a ele melancolicamente._

_- Você não sabe o quanto dói ter que fazer isso - continuou - mas você não vai encontrar alguém disposto a arriscar tudo, Danzou foi mostrando-nos o que perdemos se nós o enfrentarmos._

_Agora estava perfeitamente claro o que aquele velho tinha planejado até, Naruto tinha deixado sem apoio, a fim de ir contra ele sem oposição, se ele tivesse tentado durante meses as pessoas teriam atirado para cima, mas agora todo mundo estava com muito medo._

_Eu podia ver através dos olhos de pérolas do Neji como queimava por dentro ao ter que dizer isto,e a repulsa causada a ele por ter que deixar a seus amigos. Tanto que ele tinha afetado o de Hinata? Sim, mas havia algo mais._

_- Onde está Tenten Neji? - Perguntou de repente. Eu não a tinha visto fazia dias._

_Um leve rastro de dor sulcou o traços de mármore de Neji._

_- Em missão - respondeu. Isso explicava tudo, certamente o Hyuuga foi ameaçado de que algo poderia acontecer com sua companheira._

_Eu balancei a cabeça, compreendendo a situação e pronta para sair Eu me virei._

_- Sakura – me chamou novamente –tome cuidado._

_Eu sorri de volta para ele, era muito óbvio que eu não iria ficar quieta depois do que aconteceu com o Naruto. Sem outra palavra continuei andando._

_Tinha finalmente chegado ao limite, poderia suportar que me tirassem a liberdade, que me ameaçassem, que golpeassem, que as pessoas da aldeia me apontassem o dedo para os rumores estúpidos para me desqualificar que havia surgido recentemente, mas eu não podia suportar jamais é que tocassem um fio de cabelo de seu melhor amigo._

_Naquela noite eu esbocei o meu plano. No dia seguinte, iria entrar na prisão, e me livraria dos guardas, então tiraia o Naruto de lá e ambos fugiríamos deste inferno, já tinha tido o suficiente, o povo de Konoha estava com muito medo para rebelar-se. Havia tentado convencê-los, mas tinha sido inútil, meus amigos foram algemados e os outros habitantes tinham a crença estúpida de que as coisas iriam se acalmar mostrando submissão. Você não pode salvar as pessoas que não querem ser salvos._

_Preparei todas as minhas armas e carreguei uma mochila com algumas das minhas coisas, depois fui para casa de Naruto e peguei alguns de seus pertences. Quando eu tinha tudo pronto eu chamei uma de minhas lesmas e ordenei-lhe que levá-se tudo para o caminho fora da aldeia e esconde-se afastado para que pudéssemos recuperá-lo mais tarde e que não seria um fardo._

_Eu escrevi uma pequena nota para os meus amigos, pensei em deixar algo para Kakashi, mas de acordo com relatos de sua missão tinha ido para o rio por um ataque inimigo. Já, eu me surpreendi, comigo mesma mostrando pouca reação e fiquei horrorizada ao descobrir que o meu coração estava anestesiado acostumados a isso._

_Fui até a varanda para contemplar pela última vez a lua de Konoha ._

_Sem tempo para chorar por Kakashi, seria inútil, agora devia me concentrar em salvar tudo que eu tinha. Naruto._

_Bom pessoas aqui segue mais um capítulo de Exilio e a cada cap temos novas revelações do acontecido em Konoha._

_Espero que estejam curtindo._

_Bjus Strikis_


	5. Fuga

_**Desculpem o atraso pessoas :(**_

_**Minha culpa, vou postar o próximo capt de NDQFUS o mais rapido que eu puder xD**_

_**Bom, aproveitem o capt, o ultimo com a parte das lembranças :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Traduzido por Chris96<em>

**Betado por Bella21**

**Exilio**

Capitulo 5. III: Fuga

_ No dia seguinte, acordei com o som de uma estúpida campainha. Levantei-me desesperada, a noite passada havia dormido contra a janela aberta, enquanto olhava o céu. Hoje era o dia em que deveríamos fugir, necessitava preparar tudo._

_ Mas o som da campainha que tinha me despertado continuava soando, por acaso era algum chamado? Era possível... a pergunta era, para que?_

_ A sensação de que algo ruim estava a ponto de acontecer não me abandonou durante todo caminho até a praça central de Konoha. Apesar de que, ultimamente, havia me acostumado com a sensação, estava em tensão constante._

_ Ao chegar, vi que havia muita gente reunida em torno de alguma coisa. Com uma crescente ansiedade, aproximei-me até que o medo nublasse meus sentidos ao ver Naruto com a cabeça abaixada, amarrado e vigiado por alguns AMBUs enquanto o Hokage falava para a multidão._

_- Eu os reuni para que vocês presenciem o julgamento de Uzumaki Naruto, o jinchuunriki da Kyuubi._

* * *

><p><em> Sufoquei uma maldição e abri caminho, com o coração em pedaços, até a frente, para que Naruto pudesse me ver e saber que não estava sozinho, que eu não permitiria essa loucura. Mas ele não levantou a cabeça, apesar de eu ter certeza que ele sabia que eu estava lá.<em>

_ Ele tinha passado só uma noite na prisão, mas parecia que tinha ficado anos sem ver o Sol. Estava cabisbaixo e sujo, eu podia ver mais de um hematoma em sua face e muitos cortes que rasgavam suas roupas, aqueles desgraçados não tiveram piedade dele._

_ Mas não era sua aparência que estava me dando vontade de chorar e gritar de raiva, e sim, seus olhos que estavam apagados e avermelhados, sem a força que os caracterizava. Por sua atitude parecia de verdade que acreditava merecer estar ali._

_- O jinchuuriki ameaça constantemente a vida em Konoha. Há alguns meses todos pudemos ver a destruição que causou quando quase liberou a Kyuubi, é instável e pode nos destruir a qualquer momento. A Akatsuki também está atrás do bijuu de nove caudas e isso nos coloca em perigo. Se continuar aqui, eles voltarão e destruirão tudo que temos conseguido reconstruir._

_ Franzi a testa e olhei para Danzou com todo o ódio que fui capaz. Como ele se atrevia? Naruto nos defendeu, graças a ele que estamos todos vivos._

_- Percebemos que o jinchuuriki não pode controlá-lo, é um monstro que quando se libera não faz distinção de amigo ou inimigo. E para provar temos o testemunho de um de seus companheiros. Yamanaka Ino._

_ Arregalei os olhos com surpresa. A porca? Mas que testemunho ela iria dar? Do quê? Não poderia ter nada, Naruto não era perigoso e era impossível ter alguma coisa pra provar, mesmo que obrigassem Ino a depor contra ele._

_ Vi minha amiga se aproximando, seu aspecto era deplorável, tinha perdido peso por causa do estresse, supus, tinha olheiras e estava muito pálida, como se fosse ficar doente._

_- Yamanaka Ino, não é verdade que Uzumaki Naruto atacou sua companheira de equipe Haruno Sakura ferindo-a durante uma missão quando foi possuído pela Kyuubi?_

_ Soltei um suspiro de raiva e indignação. Isso não tinha nenhum sentido, havia sido um acidente. Vi como Naruto cerrava os dentes e uma lágrima descia por seu rosto até o chão, continuava sem olhar para mim._

_- ... – Ino olhou para o chão tremendo._

_- É verdade? – Pressionou Danzou agressivamente._

_- ... S-Sim – resignou-se a loira ao olhar para o Hokage – ela não me disse, mas e-eu senti que aquela ferida tinha sido provocada por chakra puro e eu reconheci ser da Kyuubi. – Murmurou trêmula e evitando olhar para as pessoas._

_- Isso demonstra que é um perigo pra qualquer um que se aproxime dele e sua atitude é irresponsável e egoísta, é contra tudo que tentamos proteger – determinou o Hokage maliciosamente. – Uzumaki Naruto, como você se declara?_

_- Culpado. – Murmurou com uma voz quebrada, entreabrindo seus rachados lábios._

_- Não! – já não pude me conter mais. – Naruto, por favor, olhe para mim, você não é assim, jamais faria algum dano a alguém intencionalmente, não é culpa sua. – Supliquei soluçando._

_ Ele continuou com o olhar no chão. Eu não tinha ideia de que coisas absurdas tinham colocado na cabeça dele para levar a culpa por essas mentiras, haviam tirado tudo do contexto para que Naruto parecesse um monstro e ele tinha acreditado._

_- Tendo em conta tudo isso, condeno o jinchuuriki à morte. Só dessa maneira nós nos livraremos da ameaça da Akatsuki e do perigo que se supõe tê-lo aqui. – sentenciou Danzou. – A execução será ao anoitecer._

* * *

><p><em> Tempo suficiente. Isso foi a única coisa que pude pensar. Coloquei uma cara de desespero e rendição para que o Hokage não suspeitasse do que eu ia fazer e estivesse confiante da sua vitória.<em>

_ Fui para casa rapidamente enquanto voltavam a levar Naruto à prisão, não me surpreendi quando ouvi "sua voz" assim que fechei a porta._

_- Sakura. – Outra vez minha estúpida imaginação._

_- Sasuke-kun. – Aproximei-me para que me rodeasse com seus braços, mesmo que não me tocasse._

_- Acalme-se, tudo vai ficar bem. – Tentou tranquilizar-me._

_ Era totalmente delirante que eu precisasse ouvir essas palavras para me sentir com forças e que tivesse que inventar uma ilusão estúpida para que ela as dissesse. Estava tão sozinha? Sim, sozinha e louca._

_- Ajude-me, por favor. – Supliquei com ansiedade, era tão fácil acreditar que ele estava ali de verdade._

_- Você pode fazê-lo, não se renda. – Animou-me com sua voz grave e tranquila._

_ Olhei-o nos olhos e levantei uma mão até quase acariciar sua face como sempre fazia._

_- Você não sabe o quanto eu gostaria que estivesse aqui. – sussurrei – Não tem nem ideia da falta que me faz._

_A ilusão sorriu torto com arrogância._

_- Obrigada Sasuke-kun. – Coloquei-me na ponta dos pés e rocei seus lábios fechando os olhos, não senti nada, somente ar – Adeus._

_ Ao abrir os olhos não havia ninguém, não me surpreendeu, depois de tudo não era real, só um produto da minha mente perturbada, o Sasuke real jamais agiria assim._

_ Não tinha tempo para fantasias que me reconfortavam, tinha que salvar Naruto._

* * *

><p><em> Os AMBUs que vigiavam a prisão nem sequer viram o que estava chegando, não tiveram tempo de dar o alarme porque caíram inconscientes em um segundo. Eu não era uma ninja médica por nada, preparei uma espécie de bomba de fumaça que soltava um gás incolor, que fazia cair em um sono profundo em que demorariam horas para acordar.<em>

_ Aproximei-me vindo das sombras e retirei deles o mecanismo que permitia usar o jutsu que tinha escravizado a todos nós. Ao olhar mais de perto percebi que era apenas uma espécie de disco preto pequeno acoplado a palma da luva, que estava impregnado de chakra._

_ Eu os guardei e continuei andando em silêncio no interior da prisão. Fiquei agradavelmente surpresa de não encontrar muita vigilância, com certeza estavam tão convencidos de sua superioridade que pensavam que ninguém se atreveria a entrar na boca do lobo._

_ Finalmente encontrei a cela de Naruto, estava sendo guardada por um AMBU que se apoiava tediosamente na parede em frente à porta. Deslizando-me silenciosamente e ocultando meu chakra para que ele não me percebesse, cheguei a seu lado e rapidamente o ataquei com um dos bloqueadores que havia tirado dos ninjas da entrada._

_ Nem sequer teve tempo de gritar antes que meu punho se estampasse em sua cara e perdesse a consciência. Não ofereceu resistência, já que eu o tinha deixado sem forças._

_ Ao usar a arma do inimigo pude perceber várias coisas sobre ela. A primeira é que cada "disco" só podia ser usado uma vez, já que quando descarregava o chakra de seu interior ficava vazio e inútil, e a segunda era que para ativá-lo só tinham que tocar o adversário e aplicar uma pequena quantidade de seu próprio chakra para que o jutsu saísse._

_ Uma vez com a certeza de que o guarda estava fora de combate, tirei a chaves dele e abri a cela de Naruto. Ele estava deitado no chão e acorrentado, certamente o haviam deixado sem chakra, se por acaso tentasse escapar._

_ Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e acariciei seu cabelo._

_- Naruto. – chamei-o, sacudindo seu ombro – Eu vim para tirá-lo daqui. Vamos, levante-se._

_ Ele abriu seus olhos para me olhar sem expressão. Tive vontade de gritar e destruir tudo pela raiva, esse não era Naruto._

_- Sakura-chan, esse é o meu lugar. – respondeu tristemente, levantando-se um pouco. – Só causo dor às pessoas. Estar perto de mim é um perigo para você, para Hinata, para todos... A Akatsuki vai me encontrar e usará a Kyuubi para destruir tudo ou pode ser que eu mesmo perca o controle... já aconteceu antes... É melhor que tudo termine assim..._

_ O som da palma da minha mão ao impactar com a face do loiro ressoou em todo lugar quando eu virei o rosto dele com um tapa._

_- Quem é você? – perguntei destilando minha ira – Você não pode ser Naruto, ele não se renderia assim. Você vai dá-los a razão? Se você permitir que eles façam isso com você vai demonstrar que é o que todos diziam, só um perdedor. Meu amigo disse uma vez que nunca retrataria suas palavras e cumpriria suas promessas, você é um mentiroso._

_- Sakura-chan... – Ele parecia atordoado com minhas palavras cruéis._

_- Eu vim aqui hoje para resgatar Uzumaki Naruto, o "próximo Hokage dattebayo". Não vou com um covarde. – disse duramente – E então? Quem é você?_

_ Suas íris azuis elétricas cintilaram. Meu irmão tinha voltado._

* * *

><p><em> Com um forte puxão consegui quebrar as correntes que prendiam Naruto, que tentou se colocar de pé, estremecendo com caretas de dor. Ele estava ferido e muito fraco, mas não tinha tempo para curá-lo, disso tinha que me ocupar depois, agora devia sair daqui antes que alguém percebesse nossa fuga.<em>

_ Ajudei-o a levantar colocando seu braço sobre meus ombros para ele apoiar seu peso em mim ao caminhar, a qualquer momento ele desabaria. O caminho para sair da prisão pareceu eterno, tivemos que tomar desvios para evitar os guardas e avançamos bem devagar, finalmente chegamos à claraboia que eu tinha usado para entrar e conseguimos sair._

_ Fiquei admirada que meu plano estivesse indo tão bem, mesmo que agora nos faltava sair da vila, isso seria complicado. Tirei as duas capas que havia escondido antes de entrar e as coloquei cobrindo nossos rostos, dessa forma, passaríamos mais despercebidos ou pelo menos eu esperava._

_ Nesse momento, quando já nos afastávamos pelas sombras, ouvimos claramente o alarme da prisão. Tsk, merda. Eles tinham percebido a fuga de Naruto e agora nos perseguiriam, deveríamos nos apressar. Meu companheiro mal podia andar, muito menos correr, eu pensava, ainda assim tínhamos que tentar, se não, estávamos mortos._

_- Naruto, nós temos que correr ou eles vão nos pegar – Sussurrei._

* * *

><p><em> Como toda resposta o loiro se endireitou, apertando os dentes de dor e segurando minha mão, puxou-me para começarmos a correr. Eu o segui surpreendida, embora eu tivesse transferindo algum chakra para tirar um pouco da dor, não pensei que ele fosse capaz de fazer tanto esforço.<em>

_ Após alguns segundos correndo pelas ruas vazias da vila para eles não nos encontrarem, eu podia ver um par de AMBUs nos seguindo desde os telhados, apertei a mão de Naruto. Nós estávamos tão perto da liberdade, só um pouco mais e poderíamos despistá-los._

_ Quando chegamos aos campos de treinamento eles nos alcançaram cortando o nosso passo. Naruto poderia ter tirando suas últimas forças para a corrida por Konoha, mas ele não estava em condições de lutar. Ainda assim, nós colocamos costas contra costas em posição defensiva, dispostos a tudo, era melhor morrer lutando que viver como uma máquina a serviço de um ambicioso._

_ Eu usei os dispositivos para bloquear chakra que havia tirado dos guardas e deixei fora de combate um par de adversários, mas os outros continuavam atacando._

_- Vocês não poderão escapar seus traidores. – Sibilou um dos AMBUs, dando-me um chute no estômago._

_- Não a toque! – Gritou Naruto erguendo-se na minha frente e batendo no AMBU repentinamente._

_ Apesar dele ter lutado com todas suas forças, Naruto caiu no chão depois de vários golpes e feridas, pois nem mesmo podia usar jutsus em seu estado. Eu consegui que eles não me bloqueassem esquivando das suas mãos e abrindo o solo como minha força, atingindo tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance até fazer com que se arrependessem de terem se aproximado._

_ Eu estava sendo um problema para eles, mas não podia vencer, já estava exausta. Uma kunai afundou-se no meu tronco, fazendo-me dobrar pela dor e a grande ferida que produziu._

_ Nossa situação era lamentável. Em uma tentativa desesperada me aproximei de Naruto que jazia no solo, tinha que recorrer a última oportunidade de escapar que nós tínhamos, ainda estava longe demais para usá-la... mas não tinha escolha. Eu rezei para que tudo corresse bem, estava pensando em usar quando nós saíssemos da vila, mas..._

_ Rapidamente concentrei a maior quantidade de chakra que pude, movi minhas mãos para formar os selos necessários e me agarrei a Naruto fechando os olhos. Por alguns instantes não conseguia ouvir nada e ainda com os olhos fechados percebi que a escuridão nos envolvia, só podia sentir meu companheiro inconsciente ao meu lado._

* * *

><p><em> Então, o som de pássaros cantando chegou aos meus ouvidos assim como o cheiro da grama e da umidade do solo abaixo de mim. Olhei em volta e notei com satisfação que meu plano tinha funcionado.<em>

_ Perto de nós estava uma lesma com um par de mochilas que desapareceu rapidamente. O jutsu de teletransporte. Eu pensei que ao estar tão longe não podia perceber bem minha invocação, que foi usada como ponto de referência para saber em que lugar nos teletransportar. Além da distância quanto mais, maior seria a quantidade de chakra necessária._

_ Sorri exausta, mas orgulhosa, tínhamos escapado, no momento era a única coisa em que queria pensar._

_ Eu descansei por um momento antes de voltar para realidade. Naruto estava muito ferido e precisava de cuidados e eu também, além de Konoha nos perseguir e não podíamos dormir ao ar livre._

_ Vedei meu torso com as provisões médicas que eu levava e carreguei Naruto para procurar abrigo. Eu estava a ponto de desmoronar quando encontrei uma caverna profunda escondida atrás de umas árvores e arbustos._

_ Entrei e coloquei algumas de nossas coisas dentro, curei Naruto o melhor que pude tendo em conta a minha falta de chakra, embora eu não tivesse sido bloqueada, estava no mínimo por todo esforço requerido com a fuga._

_ Passaram-se algumas horas e meu amigo começou a ter febre, desesperadamente pus panos molhados na sua testa tentando fazer alguma coisa._

_ Amaldiçoei a Danzou e a Konoha, os nossos amigos, os AMBU tudo que eu conseguia pensar, tal era a impotência e o desespero que sentia. Então ouvi um ruído na entrada da caverna. Coloquei-me em alerta e levantei pegando uma kunai, eu podia estar ferida, esgotada e sem chakra, mas morreria defendendo Naruto se fosse preciso._

_ Uma silhueta se aproximou e eu joguei a arma como advertência._

_- Não dê mais um passo. – adverti seriamente, fazendo com que minha voz soasse forte e segura. – Estou avisando, estou armada._

_ Eu dei mais um passo a frente e distingui várias pessoas, ainda assim não podia ver seus rostos porque a luz que entrava a suas costas me cegava, os fazendo permanecer nas sombras._

_- Sa-ku-ra. – Eu fiquei tensa. Essa voz..._

_- Quem é... – Comecei a perguntar, mas ao me mover um pouco para o lado pude ver claramente quem era._

_- Sasuke-kun. – Por acaso era outra alucinação? Parecia provável, mas então, quem eram os outros três? Alguma coisa me dizia que desta vez o verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke estava na minha frente e, sinceramente, em vista da nossa situação essa não parecia uma boa notícia._

* * *

><p>Sakura terminou de contar sua história.<p>

Obviamente tinha omitido algumas partes do que aconteceu, como seus delírios e pensamentos íntimos. Além do fato de que esteve cuidando do monumento aos Uchiha e tinha substituído, na história, a ameaça de estupro que ela sofreu , definindo apenas como um ataque.

Todos tinham os olhos fixos nela. Karin estava pálida, Juugo a olhava como se quisesse abraçá-la para fazê-la se sentir melhor, Suigetsu tinha a boca ligeiramente aberta procurando algo para dizer e Sasuke mantinha os olhos cravados nos dela e a testa um pouco franzida.

_ Danzou_. A ira corria nas veias do Uchiha só de escutar esse maldito nome. Conteve-se de ativar o Sharingan, mataria aquele bastardo. Não só tinha destruído sua família e permitido que Itachi carregasse a culpa, como também tinha acabado com tudo que alguma vez quis vagamente.

Nos anos que Sasuke esteve fora, ele não se havia permitido pensar em seus companheiros ou seu professor, os havia deixado para trás com tudo, mas ao ir embora ele sabia que estariam bem, continuariam com suas vidas e seriam fiéis ninjas de Konoha. Claro, ele não esperava encontrar-se com uma vila oprimida, um Naruto condenado à morte, um sensei provavelmente morto e uma Sakura capaz de qualquer coisa. Era desconfortável pensar nisso.

* * *

><p>Ele achava irreal toda essa história sobre Konoha, seu cérebro não assimilava que conseguiram submetê-los dessa maneira. Pelo que ele lembrava todos seus companheiros não possuíam exatamente um caráter submisso e domesticável. Essa história toda parecia ter saído de um pesadelo de Sakura, no entanto, coincidia perfeitamente com o estado em que havia encontrado seus ex-companheiros.<p>

- Sasuke. – chamou a moça, tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Onde estamos?

- Em uma das guaridas do meu clã. – respondeu o Uchiha distraidamente, ainda estava processando a informação que a kunoichi tinha contado.

Sakura riu levemente, surpreendendo o público. Como podia rir e agir com tanta naturalidade depois de viver o horror que acabara de contar.

- Não é preciso mais do que parar de procurar algo para encontrá-lo, certo? – A moça brincou.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça ainda olhando-a com curiosidade. Ele pensava que tinha chegado a parte em que ela se colocava a chorar depois de contar com todos os detalhes como tinha sido ruim, mas surpreendentemente ela continuava como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Ele não conseguia suportar, por que não podia afundar? Por que não renunciava a tudo e se afundava na escuridão? Por que não era como ele? Ela deveria se entregar ao ódio e a vingança por tudo que tinha sofrido nas mãos de Danzou e, no entanto, ali estava ela, rindo.

Sasuke não entendia a razão que o empurrava a desejar ver tudo isso nos olhos de Sakura, talvez para não ser o único a sofrer, talvez para demonstrar a ela que o caminho da vingança que ele tinha escolhido era o único possível quando sua vida é destruída desse modo.

- Pare de me olhar assim, não vai acontecer. – Disse Sakura calmamente.

Por um instante, Sasuke pensou que a garota estava lendo seus pensamentos.

- Eu não vou chorar, nem nada do tipo, – disse rolando os olhos – era o que você esperava, não? A menina fraca que só sabe chorar_. – _sorriu – Sinto decepcioná-lo.

- Até onde eu me lembre, era o que costumava fazer. – Replicou Sasuke cruelmente.

- Suas lembranças chegam até meus doze anos. – Respondeu Sakura.

O Uchiha a olhou por uns segundos, ela tinha razão, fazia mais de cinco anos que não a via, já não era uma criança de doze anos que o seguia a toda parte tagarelando. Havia crescido e não só fisicamente, onde estava a doce e emotiva Sakura?

- Hmp... você mudou. – Murmurou Sasuke.

Ela fez um gesto confuso com as mãos.

- Eu choro menos e bato mais forte. – respondeu Sakura com desdém. – Percebi que me lamentar não levava a lugar nenhum. Mas, no mais, eu não mudei tanto.

Nesse momento, as entranhas da moça soaram mostrando que não comia há vários dias e seu estômago reclamava por comida. Sakura corou levemente.

- Sinto muito. – Desculpou-se envergonhada.

Sasuke conteve um grunhido de impaciência. Certamente em alguns aspectos continuava sendo a mesma. Igualmente irritante.

- Sakura, eu acho que você deveria comer alguma coisa. – Disse Suigetsu com uma risada, levantando-se rapidamente.

Tão rápido que fez com que a garota ficasse tensa, agarrando-se ao assento pelo movimento brusco. Ela acostumou-se tanto a ficar alerta, que qualquer coisa a fazia prever um golpe ou ataque. Tinha sido uma reação instintiva.

A moça mudou o gesto rapidamente a um sorriso para tranquilizar o ninja da névoa quando compreendeu que não tinha nada a temer, ele havia ficado parado com uma expressão arrependida.

- Acho que ficou um pouco de comida na cozinha, cara de peixe. – Comentou Karin, sem perder a oportunidade de insultar o companheiro.

- Não queremos envenená-la, cenoura. – Respondeu o shinobi.

- O único que eu vou envenenar vai ser você, tubarão esquálido. – Rosnou a ruiva.

- Pelo menos assim vou me salvar de ter que comer as porcarias que você prepara, quatro olhos. – Rebateu Suigetsu gritando.

Enquanto isso, Juugo se levantou caminhando até a cozinha para conseguir um pouco de comida, ignorando seus companheiros de equipe.

- Sasuke, podemos ficar aqui? – perguntou Sakura quando se deu conta de que realmente não tinha perguntado ao Uchiha se permitiria que eles ficassem ou simplesmente, agora que eles já não morreriam, os jogaria na rua.

- Eu... Nós não o irritaremos... e quando Naruto se recuperar, vamos embora daqui. – prometeu a moça desconfortável – Não acho que ele vai demorar muito a acordar...

* * *

><p>Sasuke a olhava mover os lábios sem parar, formando palavras uma a atrás da outra, havia deixado de escutar a um tempo. Na verdade, continuava fazendo muito das coisas que ele lembrava, como a mania de falar sem parar.<p>

Kami, já podia se calar, ele os tinha acolhido, não? Isso significa que podiam ficar, ele não precisava dizer, nem que ela o prometesse besteiras... _não o irritaremos_... na sua cabeça ouviu sua própria voz imitando a da garota. Tá, uma ova que não, era impossível que a irritante número um não o irritasse e, quanto a ir embora quando Naruto acordar, ah ele não conseguiria tirar esse idiota de lá nem com um saca-rolha.

Começava a repensar porque merda tinha complicado sua vida. Bom, agora tinha a informação de Konoha de primeira mão, o que seria útil. Mas estar de novo perto dos seus companheiros provocava nele uma sensação estranha. Era surpreendentemente fácil, era agradável relembrar os velhos tempos e ele nem se dava conta disso.

Era uma armadilha doce e sutil, olhar os movimentos da boca de Sakura e tentar descobrir em que coisas ela tinha mudado, quais continuavam iguais. Era perigoso. Ele tinha que se distanciar deles e pensar em como ia levar a cabo sua vingança segundo a nova informação que possuía sobre Danzou.

- ... E foi assim como Orochimaru e eu tivemos gêmeos. – Ouviu Sasuke quando voltou a prestar atenção em Sakura.

* * *

><p>- O que? – Perguntou o moreno perturbado.<p>

- Você não estava me escutando. – Acusou-lhe a kunoichi.

- Não. – confessou o Uchiha seriamente, voltando a por sua face de gelo – Você fala muito.

Sakura franziu o cenho e se preparou para replicar, mas o Uchiha levantou-se cortando o que ela iria dizer.

- Vocês podem ficar. – Disse sem rodeios e virou-se para ir embora.

- Sasuke... obrigada. – Disse Sakura sinceramente, esquecendo toda a irritação pelo comentário anterior do moreno.

Ele assentiu de costas a ela e abandonou a sala deixando-a com Suigetsu e Karin que continuavam discutindo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gostaram do capt? Comentem ;)<strong>_


	6. Proibido Chorar

_Classificação: T-rated_

_Romance/General_

_Fandon: Naruto_

_Shipper: SasuSaku_

_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence eu nem queria mesmo, huh! Pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e a história a Elade-chan._

_Autora:__Elade-chan_

_Capítulo traduzido por: Strikis_

_Sinopse: Sasuke está consumido pelo ódio depois de saber a verdade sobre o seu irmão, quando seu coração está mais obscuro ele encontra com seus ex-colegas de time quase morrendo – Quem está os perseguindo Sakura? – Konoha – respondeu desmaiando. SasuSaku e algo de NaruHina_

Capítulo 6. Proibido chorar

Tinha dias que eu cheguei no esconderijo Uchiha, o tempo foi passando de uma forma irrealista para Sakura.

depois da decadência vivida em Konoha, tendo que estar alerta o tempo todo, sempre esperando uma nova estratégia de Danzou e escondendo-se para acudir a reuniões secretas, agora a paz deste lugar à anestesiava.

Cada dia foi semelhante ao anterior, gastava horas com Naruto que ainda não tinha despertado, ele estava sempre em seu quarto, embora ela se mudou para o outro, para comer alguma coisa, às vezes acompanhado Suigetsu, Karin conversando com ou Juugo, Sasuke praticamente não vi e não tinha falado com ele desde que eu disse a ele o que aconteceu.

Ela se esforçava muito para não buscar o moreno, para não incomoda-lo, foi melhor assim. Se aproxima-se demais só conseguiria sofrer, se preocupar mais com ele e fazer seu coração doer mais. E honestamente, eu tive o suficiente.

Eu estava tão cansada e sentia que estava afogando naquele lugar, sem sair, sempre observando Naruto que não acordava, apesar de terem passado dias suficientes para se recuperar.

E me senti tão sozinha. Gostava do grupo Taka, apesar de que discutia com Karin ocasionalmente, ambas tinham caráter forte e muitas vezes se chocaram. A verdade era que os companheiros de Sasuke tinha aceitado muito bem, tratado normalmente, como se tivesse sido sempre assim, apesar das circunstâncias estranhas em que eles tinha "se juntado" o grupo, mas ainda não poderia fazê-la esquecer sua preocupação com o loiro.

Antes, enquanto estavam em Konoha, Sakura estava sempre em movimento, sabia o que fazer, ou pelo menos tentando ser forte para não cair, permanecendo em constante ação, com um fluxo constante de adrenalina em suas veias, mas agora não podia fazer nada mais que observar e isso estava esmagando seu espírito.

Mas, como sempre, o seu orgulho forte impediu parecer fraco aos outros. Por mais ruim que estivesse se sentindo por dentro, seu rosto mostrava um sorriso, sempre rindo, conversando e brincando com Taka como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se sua alma não tivesse sido partida cada vez que subia ao quarto de Naruto e vi-o deitado, sem reagir.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Sasuke caminhou pelo corredor com sua katana no ombro, saindo para praticar um pouco, ele precisava liberar sua tensão. Esses dias tinha se sentido como um covil de prisão. Embora muito grande, as paredes estavam tremendo e apertando achava que sabia a razão. A irritante cebeça rosada e o oiro perdedor.

Desde o dia que os trouxe ali, não tinha voltado a entrar no quarto de Naruto. Não queria vê-lo novamente e sentir como aos doze anos de idade, ele não queria sentimentos de fraternidade e de amizade. Aqueles eram inúteis quando você quer ser o mais forte, não quando você odiar e desprezar todo o mundo, e esse foi o caminho que havia escolhido.

Então, por que não conseguia se concentrar merda?.

Ele passou horas na escuridão de seu quarto meditando sua vingança, buscando um plano para realizá-lo, repetindo seu ódio por Danzou, Madara recordando as palavras quando ele contou a história real de Itachi, vendo em sua cabeça de novo e de novo o rosto de seu irmão, quando acabou ele, todas as imagens de sua infância em que o protegeu.

Mas sempre, quando a mais negros eram seus pensamentos terminava, desviando sem perceber em seus dois ex-colegas que se encontravam apenas alguns metros de distância.

Ele tentou manter a distância com Sakura, não tinha falado com ela, mas inexplicavelmente tinha tomado o hobby de observar sem que ela percebesse, era uma loucura, mas não podia evitar. Irritava-lhe a atitude alegre e esperava de vê-lA cair a qualquer momento, ele se sentia como uma criança, que gostava de arrancar as asas das borboletas.

Era um sentimento de completa destruição, desejava contemplar a pureza de Sakura transformada em ódio, como deve ser depois de tudo o que ela tinha sofrido. Desejava com todo o seu obscuro coração ver esse anjo queimar. Como ele tinha feito quando ele escolheu a vingança sobre tudo. Então, ele não estaria sozinho no escuro.

Mas esse momento nunca chegou, apesar de vê-la nas sombras. Toda noite ela saia de seu quarto e se aconchegava na cama abraçando Naruto com se fosse um ursinho de pelucia, mas não chorando ou gritando.

Caminhando, passou na frente do quarto do loiro e ficou paralizado ao escutar uma voz proveniente do interior.

- ... Ao seu lado eu pude ficar, eu sempre vi o seu esforço. Cada viagem eu vi você fazer admiraando seu valor. Se a minha força pode ajudar você a realizar um sonho ... - Era a voz de Sakura sussurrou suavemente cantando.

Observava pela porta aberta, sem passar, como a rosada estava sentada junto a Naruto acariciando seus cabelos e cantando como para uma criança. Ela parecia tão frágil, apesar de estar de costas para ele podia ver sua expressão triste refletida no vidro da janela que tinha o quarto.

- Naruto ... acordar, por favor - pediu a garota - Eu preciso de você.

Algo que ele não conseguiu identificar se irritou ao contemplar a cena e os punhos cerrados. Uma risada irônica ao lado dele o assustou. Próximo a ele estava Suigetsu negando divertido com a cabeça ao vê-lo, como rindo de uma piada que só ele entendia.

- Espionar a linda Sakura? - Perguntou maliciosamente sussurrando. Não esperou a resposta de Sasuke entrou na sala e cumprimentou o rosada.

O Uchiha, das sombras da porta, observou de forma invisivel a kunoichi mudar radicalmente o seu rosto em um sorriso antes de voltar. Seria uma grande atriz pensou o moreno.

_A linda Sakura._

Tsk. Se estava cansada de sempre ter que Suigetsu lembrando-o do quão "bela" era, ja tinha percebido que Sakura havia se tornado em uma mulher desejável, tinha lindas curvas e agradáveis e atraentes lábios cor de rosa. É claro que ele tinha notado, ao contrário da crença popular, ele tinha hormônios. Por Kami que adolescente de 18 anos não tinha, por mais vingador que fosse?.

Mas descartados todos os seus impulsos colocando em ordem suas prioridades. E naquela época, as mulheres estavam fora de sua lista, por vezes até sentiu o fogo do desejo correndo em suas veias.

Descartando pensamentos estúpidos, saiu de lá sair para começar com o que eu tinha vindo a fazer, treinar. Esse dia não ia parar até cair de exaustão e evitar divagar sobre um besteiras.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Sakura levou horas conversando com Suigetsu, o espadachim de Taka era uma companhia agradável. Depois de passar um tempo com ele, ela percebeu que suas tentativas de flerter eram apenas piadas para fazê-la rir, era estranho que alguém tão cheio de vida e risonho acompanhase Sasuke.

Eles falaram sobre muitas coisas, mas por uma espécie de acordo tácito que nenhum dos dois tinha dito, eles evitaram o tema da vingança de Sasuke. O rosada não queria lembrar que o Uchiha estava afundando cada vez mais e para Suigetsu simplesmente não parecia um assunto agradável para conversar, e uma vez que ela não tinha perguntado, ele não respondeu.

O membro Taka contou a história de como o Uchiha e libertou-o de Orochimaru e juntou-se ao seu grupo. E também aspirava a um dia dominar Samehada, espada de Kisame.

Sakura havia dito a ele sobre a antiga Konoha, a equipe sete ...tinha sido bom lembrar-se dos bons tempos, mas ao chegar à parte em que Sasuke saiu, ela ficou um pouco triste.

- Ele sempre foi tão frio e distante -disse a rosada - mas quando estávamos os três juntos, parecia esquecer um pouco sua fece de gelo, competindo com Naruto e eles se tornaram melhores amigos. Sempre primando o trabalho em equipe. Naruto se com você, eu tenho certeza que você vai gostar de você, quando ele acordar, ele é como um sol, brilhante e escaldante.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele era o melhor amigo Sasuke - Suigetsu riu - são demasiado oposto.

- Sempre brigavam – reconheceu a rosada entre gargalhada - mas eles tinham uma ligação especial, Naruto sempre considerou Sasuke como seu melhor amigo mesmo que ele o deixou. Ele lutou durante anos para trazê-lo de volta ... pode ser muito estúpido e nobre quando ele quer. Ele disse que iria manter sua promessa. - Sakura parecia perdida em suas memórias.

- Promessa? – indagou Suigetsu.

- No dia que Sasuke saiu, foram procurá-lo ... Eu pedi a Naruto para trazê-lo de volta ... Traga Sasuke, eu disse, é a única coisa que pedirei a você em toda minha vida - a rosada bufou e balançou a cabeça - Eu era tão estúpida, por minha culpa Naruto saiu machucado muitas vezes, tudo para cumprir essa promessa.

O ninja da névoa olhou para ela em silêncio, durante muito tempo parecia falar por si mesmo, por isso a deixou seguir, ele sabia que precisava desabafar. Ele podia ver em seu rosto como ela se sentia culpada, e ele tinha chegado a apreciar.

No início, parecia vê-la bonita e tinha considerado adicioná-la à sua lista de conquistas, mas ao aprossimar-se dela tinha descoberto quão doce era, ela não era o tipo de garota que estava acostumado a lidar, aquelas que ficava com você uma noite e no dia seguinte você não tem necessidade de se lembrar do seu nome quando você sair.

Assim, ele rejeitou todas as tentativas para além da amizade, Sakura não era uma garota para ele, ele tinha certeza, e quanto mais ele falava com ela mais ele percebeu o quão errado sua primeira impressão estava, A rosada poderia tornar-se uma grande amiga, mas o que despertou nele, mas que o desejo era um instinto protetor. Além de que era mais do que claro que seu coração já tinha dono.

- Desculpe-me, Suigetsu - Sakura disse se levantando - Acho que vou dar um passeio.

E saiu foi como um meteoro na sala.

- Você já foi abandonado, peixinho? - Perguntou uma voz da porta, poucos minutos depois.

- Você cenoura, com ciúmes? - Suigetsu encarou de frente a ruiva.

- Para você - lançou um riso amargo - em seus sonhos.

- Ah, isso é certo. Você é ... "apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun" - zombou imitando com uma voz esganiçada.

- Eu não disse isso - disse ela seriamente com um rubor leve na face.

- Claro que não. Mas você gosta dele, por isso que ainda está aqui - Suigetsu riu - e deveria ter percebido que ele não está interessado em você.

- Se perder, baka! - Karin respondeu com raiva.

- Quem dera eu pudesse perder você de vista!

E ambos foram em direções opostas, Karin furiosa e Suigetsu rindo por ter conseguido irrita-la.

. * / * / * / * / *.

Fazia pouco tempo que começou a chover, Sasuke quase agradeceu em um primeiro momento, a água fria correndo pela sua pele acalmou seus músculos cansados e limpava a sujeira e suor do treinamento. Mas depois de um tempo, estava encharcado e suas sandálias ninja afundava na lama, então decidiu que tinha treinado o suficiente, afinal, estava cansado de estar toda a tarde fazendo exercícios.

Ele andava cansadamente carregando a katana em uma mão, para o lugar onde havia deixado seu haori pendurado em uma árvore, para buscá-lo e receber de volta no esconderijo, mas alguma coisa chamou sua atenção.

Em pé na chuva, apoiando-se na borda de um dos precipicios, que vão até o rio, se encontrava uma fina e encharcada figura rosada. Ele apertou os olhos para ter certeza que ele tinha visto bem, o que Sakura fezia lá?

Decidiu se aproximar, estava nervoso ao vê-la tão perto do precipício, era perigoso. Ele não entendia como podia ser tão imprudente, é que talvez não podia ver a queda? O sangue gelou só de pensar nisso. Estava tão concentrado nela que nem percebeu que ele estava preocupado sobre as disposições, e iria se ocupar de se estapear mentalmente quando estivessem lá dentro.

- Sakura - chamou quando estava a poucos metros.

- Sasuke-kun - a rosada olhou para cima, mas não virou.

Kun? Tinha notado que ela não mais o chamava assim e achou estranho ouvir o sufixo que Sakura não tinha falado desde o dia que a encontrou.

- Sakura por que você está aqui? - Questionou o moreno gravemente.

- Alguma vez você já quis voar alto o suficiente para perder o chão? Tanto que você deixar tudo para trás e por isso poder esquecer? - Perguntou a garota - Não, claro que não. Você não pensaria em tal absurdo.

- Venha aqui - ordenou o Uchiha. Não estava gostando da situação.

A garota de cabelo rosa virou-se para olhar para ele, mas não se aproximou, estava encharcada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Acho que sei por que Naruto não despertou. A culpa é minha, ele queria ficar em Konoha e eu o obriguei a fugir, preferia morrer pela a aldeia a ser considerado um traidor, mesmo que injustamente, ele não iria deixar seus companheiros de equipe, mas eu pedi a ele. Ele sempre esta se sacrificando por mim, porque eu sou egoísta, eu só peço coisas e o machuco. Não acorda porque quer, não tem nenhum não acorda por minha culpa

- Então é mais idiota do que eu pensava - ditou Sasuke sério - são lágrimas? Eu pensei que já não chorava mais Sa-ku-ra.

- É a chuva - respondeu finalmente longe da beira do abismo e fazendo o Uchiha respirar mais tranqüilamente - É a chuva estúpido!

Os olhos de Sasuke se arregalaram quando viu seu grito de fúria e baixar um soco contra uma árvore fazendo voar para fora. Ela não mentiu quando disse que batia mais forte.

- Por que teve que passar tudo isso? Por que nós? - Ainda gritando de raiva - tudo culpa sua! Eu os odeio! Eu odeio isso! Eles destruíram tudo! Odeio!

Sasuke observou paralido a cena. Foi o momento que estava esperando, a queda de Sakura no ódio. Então, por que não poderia apreciá-la? Parecia que algo estava errado, não era para ser assim, ela era doce, não era o tipo de pessoa que era cruel intencionalmente, não estava em sua natureza odiar com tanta intensidade.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram por um momento, o Uchiha viu claramente a dor em seus olhos verdes e sabia que não poderia deixá-lo consumir, Sakura não era como ele e nunca seria. O moreno senti que seria um terrível desperdício deixar sua luz apaga-se.

Jamais admitiria, até para si mesmo, mas Sakura era forte, muito mais do que ele, talvez não em combate, mas em essência, ela poderia suportar toda a dor, sem cair na mesma escuridão que ele, porque repelia a escuridão, Sakura era sua própria luz que iluminava tudo a volta.

- Eu vou acabar com eles! Eu quero que eles paguem! – Seguia descarregandoa rosada batendo em tudo ao alcance - Naruto me odeia por sua culpa!

- Sakura, ja é o suficiente - ordenou o moreno se aproximando dela. Tinha que parar, seu punhos sangravam de tanto atingir as árvores e estava encharcada.

- Cale-se! - Gritou virando-se para ele - não finja que se preocupa comigo. Quando você se importou, hein? – Se aproximava de Sasuke e dava pequenos e furioso golpes em seu peito, ele permaneceu imóvel, segurando as sacudidas, deixando-a tirar todo o veneno que eu tinha dentro - Onde você estava quando nós precisamos de você? Quando Pain destruiu tudo? Quando Naruto foi condenado à morte? Quando vi que ANBU quase ... - Sakura interropeu os gritos, parou e respirou quando Sasuke agarrou seus pulsos.

Os olhos do Uchiha se escureceram perigosamente, ainda que não mostrando o Sharingan. _O que esse ANBU quase o que?_

- Eu odeio você! Você está ouvindo? I o-d-e-i-o! - Gritou dizendo tão claramente quanto possível, enquanto tenta escapar de seu aperto. Ele só soltou quando a rosada caiu derrotada em seu peito, agarrando-se a ele como lágrimas tirou toda a dor que tinha mantido dentro.

Eu odeio você. Essas duas palavras soaram aos ouvidos de Sasuke ampliando o vazio escuro do seu coração, afundando ainda mais. Quem se importa? Ninguém iria notar que seus olhos estavam um pouco mais frio, com uma capa de gelo um pouco mais grossa.

Eu te amo. A memória de uma jovem Sakura veio à mente. Foi a mesma imagem que estava testemunhando agora transladar-se com o tempo, ela também chorou naquele momento. Era engraçado como semelhante foram as cenas e a diferença grande entre os dois.

- Você não estava, você nos deixou, por que, por que você teve que ir? - Sua raiva se foi, somente chorava enquanto o abraçava - Você saberia o que fazer ...

Sakura chorava e tremia abraçada ao corpo do moreno. Sasuke não se moveu, as palavras acusadoras da rosada o tinham calado mais do que a chuva, ela nunca se queixou de nada. Talvez seja por isso que ele se tornou consciente do dano que fez ao sair.

- HMP. Eu teria feito o mesmo que você - o moreno disse relutantemente.

Ele não a abraçou, ele não era o tipo de pessoa que sabia como oferecer conforto, não que ele gostaria de dar-lhe, mas Sakura precisava desabafar, poderia ficar com ela se quisesse, não era desagradável sentir o corpo quente dela perto do seu.

Ela havia dito que o odiava, uma sensação estranha picava-o por dentro, algo que ele não conseguiu identificar ... remorso? Não, ele não sentia essas coisas, ele não sentiu nada, não importava para ele se Sakura queria ele ou o despreza ... ou assim ele se esforçou para pensar, fazendo cada vez mais grosso o muro que cobria seu maltratado coração.

_Você saberia o que fazer ..._

Não acreditava que houvesse muita diferença, certamente ele teria sido um dos primeiros a ser preso, Danzou odiava os Uchiha por regra. Sakura tinha feito o impossível por Naruto e Konoha, mas ela sempre se menosprezava, isso não mudou, não era capz de se ver claramente, no entanto, ficou claro para ele o quanto ela tinha crescido.

Ela nunca soube, mas o coração de Sakura sempre foi o mais forte dos três e ele percebeu desde o início.


End file.
